Run no more
by Kodaijin Yurei
Summary: Jou is being abused by his father and he is trying to find an escape from it all. Who would be the most likly person to help him through this time. JouxSeto Complete!
1. Escape for the last time

Disclaimer~ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Never have and never will. I wish I could but like that will ever happen.

Me~ Another Romance fic!!!!!

Myself~ And it's another Yaoi.

Me~ Are you mocking me? For all you people who have not read my bio. Myself and I are my yamis. I have more then one. 

That says something about me.

Jou~ You have a problem with that?

Myself~ You trying to start a fight?

I~ I wouldn't do that if I where you.

Me~ Thank you I. Now lets get going with the fic. I need to stop the fight between Myself and Jou.

Yami~ Just to let you people know. She has finally gotten the Japanese names down. So from now on she will be using the Japanese names.

Me~ Onto the fic!!!! Get back here Myself!!!!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Run No More

Chap 1- Escape for the last time.

"Ahhhhh!" Jou gave a small gasp/scream as his father hit him in the back of the head with his beer bottle. Sending him to the ground.

"That's going to be the last time you try to escape." His father bellowed stumbling towards the shaking boy. Jou curled up in a ball trying to protect him head. His father grunted kicking him in the back. Jou made no sound as his back started to go numb.

"Why!!!" He cried in his mind as his father left to go get another beer bottle. Jou quickly got up and made a run for his room. Some how his father heard him get up or run and violently grabbed his wrist and hurled him to the wall.

"Stop!" Jou cried trying to stop the blood from flowing in the back of his head.

"Why? You are the reason she left me." His father spat shoving Jou to the floor. His son slid across the room at a high speed crashing head first into the corner of a chair. He gave a small cry as his world started to go black. His father got an evil grin on his face and stepped on the boy's ankle causing it to go sideways. Jou gave a small whimper remembering what was yet to come. His father bent down and grabbed his arm. Jou did his best to get out of the grasp, but his father's hold was to tight. Violently he pulled Jou upwards still on his ankle. He gave an ear-piercing scream and the bones in his ankle snapped into fragments.

"Great. Now I have to bring you to the hospital." His father groaned and went to start up the car leaving Jou to get up and walk for himself. Jou gave a small cry as he put pressure on his shattered ankle. Some how he was able to manage getting up and waking to the car. Little to their knowledge Yugi was watching with a look of pure horror written on his face. Jou was rushed to the emergency room so the doctors could work on his ankle. His father used the excuse that he fell down the basement steps and a heavy box fell on his ankle when he was getting up, snapping it in two. All the nurses and doctors bought it without one question of if he was drunk or not. Jou was knocked out as the nurses and doctors worked on his cuts and his ankle. 2 hours later Jou was resting in the recovery room. Yugi however was going ballistic.

"I can't believe it!" Yugi shouted walking around his room.

"What?!"Yami shouted back grabbing the younger one by the shoulders.

"Jou is being abused!" Yugi cried collapsing into his loves arms.

"How do you know?" Yami asked rocking Yugi gently.

"I went to drop off some books that he forgot at my house. I heard some screaming from inside so I propped myself up to a window to see what was going on. When I looked inside, Jou was getting the living daylights beat out of him," Yugi went into another crying fit. He cared about his friends a lot, and to know that something was happening to them and he couldn't help them was tearing at his every emotion. Yugi started to tremble and clung to Yami's shirt.

"It's going to be fine." Yami said thinking of a plan.

"No it won't! Who knows what else has happened." Yugi started to cry even harder.

"Yes it will. I think I know something that just might work." Yami planted a gently kiss on Yugi's

lips, hoping it would calm his hikari down faster.

" It brings back so many memories." Yugi cried again. Yami remembered being told by Yugi's grandfather that Yugi was abused as a child many years ago and that that is the reason that Yugi lives with him. Some how he still remembers every moment of it. You can point to a scar and he could tell you who, and how it was made. That is also why he is so short. His father did something to his preventing his bones to grow correctly. That's why he clings on to anyone that is his friend. He grew up without anyone being there for him or loving him. Yami placed his love on the bed and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked with tear filled eyes.

"To make a phone call. I will be right back." Yami reassured him with a light kiss before he left.

" I hope it works." Yugi whispered pulling his knees close to his chest.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Me~ What do you think????

I~ All the mushy stuff comes later. This is going to be a long fic.

Myself~ Lost that Jou person.    

Yugi~ Last time I checked he was making out with Seto.

Yami~ Please no mental images!!! I don't want to know what my rival does in his spare time!

Me~ Should I continue. In want some feed back. No feed back no more story. This is a warning for all you people who like to 

read the fics and not write reviews for them.

Myself~ Sounds a bit like you.

Me~ I have gotten better!!!!!

I~ What mystery person is Yami going to call.

Me~ A bit obvious isn't it?

Myself~ Well who ever can guess the right person gets a date with their fave Yu-Gi-Oh character!

Me~ Can I guess????

I~ What about me????

Myself~ Author of this story, characters included and muses are void from this offer.

Yami~ So only readers who review get to guess.

Yugi~ That means that you cannot vote for a date with me.

Yami~ Can I please guess too!!!!!

Me~ It would be kind of pointless for you. You are the one calling the person. -_-;

Yami~ Oh yea. ^_^;

Yugi~ What about me? I don't know who he is calling until the second chap!!!

Myself~ What part of Author of this story, characters included and muses are void from this offer didn't you understand!!!!!

Yugi~ The characters included.

Ryou~ That means I can vote for a date with Bakura!!!!

Bakura~ When was I placed into this???? o.O?

Myself~ Nope you cannot.

Ryou~ Why not?

Myself~ You just included yourself as one of the characters.

Bakura~ Kso!

I~ Ok Japanese translation time!!!! Hikari means light. Yami means dark. Kso means damn.

Me~ I have a question about Ryou's name. Everyone spells it as Ryou, but when I got a magazine with character bio's they 

spelt it as Ryo. I don't know which is the real spelling anymore!!!! I am so confuzzled!!!

Ryou~ I don't know how to spell my name anymore. Now I am confuzzled too!!!!!

Bakura~ Confuzzled???

I~ And now author lingo translations. Confuzzled means Confused.

All~ Ahhhhhh we see now………not really but who cares.

Me~ R&R.

Myself~ All flames will be used to set random things on fire. Like your upcoming mid-terms.

Me~ KSO!!! I forgot about them!!!! Please write flames!!!!!! Save me from the pain of mid-terms!!

I~ Now to tick her off you have to write reviews instead of flames. Well flames never ticked her of before. She actually laughs at them…odd.

Me~ Don't give them ideas I!!!! See you next chap Ja ne.

I~ Ja ne means good-bye.

Me~ I am going to kill you I!!!! (attacks I)

I~ Some one help ME!!!!!!

Me~ Why are you calling my name when I am the one attacking you????

All~ -_-;


	2. Phone Call

Disclaimer~ I do not own YGO. Never have and I don't think I ever will.  
  
Me~ Some one won the contest!!!! And I have 10 reviews!!! Thank you all that reviewed and all who read but for some odd reason may not be able to review or don't want to.  
  
I~ Who would that be?  
  
Myself~ I mean come one how hard was it.  
  
Me~ Karadaki you won!!! Now just tell us what character you want to date and I will set it up for you!!  
  
Jou~ Nooooooo!!!!  
  
Seto~ Jou is all mine so no one can date him.  
  
Me~ If she wants to then she can  
  
Jou~ Darn!  
  
Seto~ Evil author.  
  
Me~ I should be. On to the fic!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Run no More Chap 2- Phone Call  
  
Yami went downstairs and picked up the phone. He traced his finger down the list of numbers until he stopped at one and dialed the number quickly.  
  
"Hello Kiba Corp. how may I help you?" The secretary on the other line greeted.  
  
"May I please speak with Seto Kiba?" Yami asked kindly.  
  
"Who may I ask is calling?"  
  
"Tell him Yami." The secretary put him on hold for a moment as she called Seto over.  
  
"What is it?" Seto asked hoping it wasn't another company.  
  
"Some one named Yami wishes to speak with you." She responded handing Seto the phone. He ushered her away before putting Yami off hold.  
  
"Why the call?" Seto asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Don't mock me. I need to ask you a huge favor." Yami answered.  
  
"The king of games needs a favor from me! Why the change." Seto said in a mocking tone again.  
  
"Keep going and I will send your company the shadow realm." Yami threatened. Seto instantly stopped. He knew Yugi's other half would back up those words. Yami gave a victorious smirk on the other side of the line. He knew what buttons to push to get Seto to stop. One was threatening his company, which really ticked him off.  
  
"So what is this huge favor?" Seto finally asked.  
  
"I need you to look after Jou for a while."  
  
"That dog! Never!" Seto spat.  
  
"Hear me out first. Yugi found out tonight that Jou is being abused from his father in odd and sick ways. Yugi, like anyone else, has gone ballistic." Yami explained hoping Seto would change his mind. Seto gave a kind of gag/cough his side of the line.  
  
"Not that kind of sick ways Seto." Yami said point blank.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that, and he can't stay with anyone else?" Seto asked with a bit more compassion in his voice.  
  
"He can't stay with us because we don't have the room. Anzu and Honda live in apartments and still live a bit to close to his house. And Ryou and Bakura couldn't financially support him. Plus they live about a street away from him." Yami explained.  
  
"I don't know. I have a company to run and a rep to keep up." Seto explained trying to get out of it.  
  
"Stop worrying about your fucking reputation and listen to me!" Yami yelled. Seto was taken aback by the former pharaoh's words. Yami didn't swear if he didn't have to.  
  
"Do it for Yugi at least. You may or may not know this, but Yugi was abused as a child. By both parents no less, so he had no one to turn to. And the fact that he knows the same thing is happening to one of his friends is tearing him up inside. Plus it is bringing back memories he doesn't want to live again." Yami yelled again at Seto's stupidity. Yugi was abused? How could he not have known about this? Soon Seto didn't know how to take this any more.  
  
"I am not saying forever, but until we can get his father away from him." Yami said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"I agree to let him stay, but only on his choice." Seto said finally giving in.  
  
"Besides it will boost your companies rep if people find out you helped an abused child." Yami said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"True." Seto thought as he hung up the phone and went downstairs to dinner. Mokuba noticed Seto was awfully quiet and was giving glares to people coming up to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mokuba finally asked.  
  
"Jou may be staying with us for a while." Seto said playing with his food.  
  
"Why? I thought you two didn't get along." Mokuba asked curiously.  
  
"His father is beating him and Yami asked me if he could stay here until his father was dealt with." Seto explained. Mokuba let his fork slip out of his hand, clattering as it fell on to the plate.  
  
"What do you mean might?! He better be staying with us!" Mokuba shouted standing up.  
  
"It's his choice." Seto said backing up a bit. His little brother could get really scary when he was angry or determined.  
  
"The I may have to convince him. No one should have to go through that." Mokuba said sitting down picking his fork up.  
  
"I am not going to force him to stay. But I don't think he will have any objections." Seto finally took a bite of his dinner.  
  
"How is Yugi taking this?" Mokuba said giving Seto a glare.  
  
"Not to well. From what Yami said he has been crying this whole time...wait how did you know?" Seto asked.  
  
"You saying that Yami called was a dead give away and I already knew about Yugi's childhood." Mokuba said finishing up his salmon. Seto stared at him with a blank look. His brother knew something about his rival that he didn't!  
  
"I am going to watch T.V. You should tell everyone what's going on." Mokuba said leaving Seto alone to think.  
  
"I better go and tell everyone." Seto thought, and with that he got up and left.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Me~ Another chap done by popular demand.  
  
I~ Wow people actually like this.  
  
Me~ I know you are suppose to be my yami and all, but that was rude.  
  
Myself~ Well I am surprised.  
  
Me~ I can't win this can I. T-T  
  
I~ Tell them now before they stop reading.  
  
Me~ Ok here is another guessing question that if you get right you can get a date with your fave character!  
  
Myself~ And the question is?????  
  
Me~ Who is going to explain the Seto situation to Jou?  
  
I~ A bit obvious again.  
  
Me~ It should be. -_-;  
  
Myself~ The author of the story, characters included and muses are void from this offer.  
  
Yami~ Damn I thought she was going to forget about that.  
  
Yugi~ Please can Yami vote????  
  
Me~ They don't get it do they. -_-;  
  
Myself~ Nope guess not.  
  
Me~ R&R  
  
Jou~ All flames will be used to set random things on fire. And no you cannot set that book you have to read for school on fire.  
  
Me~ Kso!  
  
I~ Ok translation time..............(muffled by hand covering mouth)  
  
Me~ I think they know. Byes ^_^; 


	3. Decision

Disclaimer~ Last time I checked I didn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Wonder if it has changed yet...  
  
Me~ Another chapter!!!!! And I have 22 reviews!!!! So happy! (author faints)  
  
Myself~ What in the world? -_-;  
  
I~ She got 22 reviews. That is more then she has ever gotten.  
  
Myself~ And this is only the third chap. I wonder how many she is going to get by the time this story ends.  
  
I~ Have no idea. All I know is that this story is going to be really long, so I would say closer to 80 maybe.  
  
Myself~ And the author does like it when people review more then once. It shows that you like her story past the last chap you read.  
  
I~ We need to wake the author up!!!!!  
  
Myself~ Why?  
  
I~ Some one won the contest again!!!  
  
Myself~ Ok I will wake the author up this time. But why do I have to!!! (whining)  
  
I~ Cause I did it last time!!!!  
  
Myself~ No you didn't!  
  
I~ I did to cause I said so! Now just wake her up so we can get to the story.  
  
Myself~ Fine (mumbles something about a bossy yami) (splashes cold water on Me, who does not want to wake up)  
  
I~ Fine I am going to do this myself! (flashed pics of many anime hotties with out any shirts on in front on Me)  
  
Me~ I am up and awake. Give me those pics!!!!!!  
  
I~ Not until you say who won the contest.  
  
Me~ Ok. I love Bakura won the contest. Well I was confused of what person she was referring to, but hey. She wins cause she bothered to read the author notes.  
  
Myself~ So who is she going on a date with?  
  
Me~ Bakura.  
  
Bakura~ NO! No way! Not in any of your directional minds I am not doing this!  
  
Me~ I am going to convince him. Onto the fic! (finally)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Run no More Chap 3~Decision  
  
Jou hobbled into the school with many gasps from the other students. He looked like a wreck or some one tried to kill him seven times over. His ankle was in a huge plaster like cast, his head and neck where wrapped in bandages and thick gaws.  
  
"What in the world!" Anzu screeched as Jou hobbled up on his crutches.  
  
"It's nothing. I fell down the basement steps." He lied to everyone. Yami gave a look of I-know-your-lying. Jou shrugged it off and was about to go until something dawned on him.  
  
"Where's Yug?" He asked. Every one gave him puzzled looks before Yami spoke up and motioned for him to follow.  
  
"What's up?" Jou asked oblivious to what he as about to be told.  
  
"Yugi saw." Was all Yami started with.  
  
'Saw what?" Jou asked still dumbfounded.  
  
"What happened to you. What your father did." Yami said in a dangerous tone. Jou almost fell over and off his crutches.  
  
"How?...when?...is he ok?" Jou asked wide-eyed.  
  
"When you left a book at Yugi's house he decided to return it to you. How he is...well he didn't get much sleep last night and didn't want to go to school." Yami said looking distressed.  
  
"Out of all people, Yugi was the last person I wanted to find out about this." Jou said shifting the weight of his backpack.  
  
"I have something to ask you. I already asked Kiba, but would you please stay with him until we can deal with your father." Yami asked and Jou went pale. Out of all the people Yami could ask, his number one enemy had to be the one.  
  
"Why did you ask him!" Jou spat.  
  
"He has the security to protect you and it would make Yugi feel better." Yami said giving him a death glare.  
  
"If it will make Yug feel better then I'll do it." Jou sighed hanging his head.  
  
"I need to go to class. See you later." Yami said walking away.  
  
"Ok see you...wait when did you en-role?" Jou asked.  
  
"I am going to school for Yugi. He doesn't want to miss any homework or notes." Yami said sarcastically before going to Yugi's history class.  
  
"Better go and face the music." Jou thought hobbling off to his Japanese class. Seto was already in class reading a book. Which didn't surprise everyone. If he didn't leave foe school early he would get to wrapped up in his work and not bother to go to school. Which has happened a few times and Jou has never let him live that down. Seto heard the door slide open and the sound of crutches entering the classroom. He thought it was a sports star injured from last nights game. He almost dropped his book at what he saw. Jou strode in bandaged and bruised. Seto could see the bandage on his neck was already a deep crimson. The teacher gave a shriek when she looked up from her paper work.  
  
"What happened!?" She screamed as she ran over to him.  
  
"Nisachi I'm fine." Jou mumbled trying to brush her off. Jou was the only one who could call their Japanese teacher by her first name. Well outside of class. She had been his teacher since elementary school and she is his cousin a few times removed.  
  
"You should move out of that place. Live with your mother." Osakisae-sensei reprimanded as she helped him with his bag.  
  
"It's not that simple. Mother doesn't have guardianship anymore and pops has to be the one to allow it." Jou explained again.  
  
"Your father won't allow you to live anywhere else. If you where 18 I would say come and live with me, but your not." She sighed rubbing her temples.  
  
"Nisachi-san I'll be ok. Don't worry I can always find a way to escape." Jou smiled.  
  
"You can come to my place if you need to. Stop going to that old warehouse." She snapped.  
  
"He would suspect that. Don't worry I found a place." He said giving her a wink. She nodded and went back to her desk. Seto all this time was listening carefully. Then again what else would you expect?  
  
" Dose that mean he has tried to escape multiple times?" Seto wondered looking at Jou.  
  
"Also which warehouse where they talking about?" Japanese class was the same as normal. Well accept for the fact of everyone looking at the condition Jou was in. If he were in elementary school people would have shrugged it off. Also the fact that Jou passed out once didn't help much either. Osakisae-sensei ran to his side and almost yelled at him to go the nurse. Class ended and everyone rushed out. Jou left 10 minutes earlier so he wouldn't get killed in the hallways. They almost killed you with out needing a handicap. One could only imagine what would have happened to Jou if he didn't leave. All I can say is it would have been messy. Seto was taking his time getting ready to leave.  
  
"He is staying with you?" She asked.  
  
"By his decision. How did you know?"  
  
"Just a hunch. Though I hope that means life gets better for him. She said distantly. Seto looked at her curiously before leaving to his study hall. The rest of the day was uneventful until the end.  
  
"Are you staying?" Seto asked popping up out of nowhere. Jou jumped and turned around with fright in his eyes.  
  
"Did I scare the dog?" Seto asked mocking him.  
  
"Bite me." Jou growled.  
  
"So are you staying or not?" Seto asked again annoyed.  
  
"Only cause it would make Yug feel better." Jou scolded hobbling away.  
  
"Loyal to his friends. So dog like." Seto mocked again. Jou took one of his crutches and hit Seto in the shin really, really hard. Jou could see from the corner of his eye Seto hopping from the pain in his leg making him smile. Both got to the limo without any further injuries. As Jou was putting on his seat belt he gave a shriek of pain. Seto and his driver bother covered their ears and gave him looks of annoyance.  
  
"What was that for?" Seto asked really annoyed. Jou reluctantly lifted a bit of his shirt up revealing a large blue, black, green, purple and other colors that should not be natural on the body bruise. Seto gasped as he stared at the mark.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me~ Popular demand wins again.  
  
Bakura~ I am still not doing this.  
  
Me~ Yes you are. It makes the winner happy. And we like it when the winners are happy.  
  
Bakura~ The only one I date is Ryou!  
  
Me~ Well you can go out with him to your hearts content after you go on a date with I love Bakura.  
  
Bakura~ Nope not doing it.  
  
Me~ (sighs) You can get a sound proof room all to yourself with Ryou in there.  
  
Bakura~ I'm in! ^_^  
  
Me~ What I have to do to get stubborn characters to comply with my demands.  
  
Bakura~ o.O?  
  
Me~ I forgot I used big words in that sentence. I am sry for confusing you.  
  
Bakura~ Ummmmm..........yea  
  
I~ Are you going to do another contest again?  
  
Me~ Yep once I think of the question. ^_^;  
  
All~ (fall over)  
  
Me~ What!!!!!  
  
Myself~ Ok here is the question: Where did the author get the line "Just a hunch" from?  
  
I~ A bit hard Myself.  
  
Me~ Ok here is hint. It is one of the characters in card Captor Sakura or Card Captors.  
  
Myself~ I wanted to give them a hard one. See if the people pay attention to the dialogues instead of the pretty faces.  
  
I~ We all pay attention to the pretty faces more then what is coming out of their mouth.  
  
Myself~ -_-;  
  
I~ Ok translation time. Sensei means teacher and is used as an ending for a teachers name.  
  
Me~ Thank you I. Ok please R&R. And you can e-mail your reviews too.  
  
Myself~ All flames will be used to set random things on fire. Like a certain paper you keep neglecting to write.  
  
Me~ (whistles innocently)  
  
Myself~ -_-; 


	4. New Beginnings

Disclaimer~ Still don't won Yu-Gi-Oh. Though I have been devising a plan into getting the rights...though all attempts have failed.  
  
Me~ Whoo ho! Oh yea!  
  
I~ What is your problem? -_-;  
  
Myself~ She got reviews. And the .hack//SIGN collectors edition.  
  
I~ Ahhhhh...ok.  
  
Me~ And we have 2 people who won the contest!  
  
I~ Wow people got the answers right. (shocked)  
  
Myself~ Not really. She just lets the people who enter win not mater the answer.  
  
Me~ Well onto the winners. Dragon Dreamer Yami Dragon won a date with Ryou and Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress won to. She never specified who she wanted a date with.  
  
Bakura~ You said after I went on a date with the winner then I could go out with Ryou!  
  
Me~ Change of plans. He is going out with Dragon Dreamer Yami Dragon.  
  
Bakura~ Grrrrr...  
  
Me~ Don't growl! (hits Bakura on the head with a lamp post)  
  
Bakura~ @_@  
  
Me~ That is better. Well onto the fic!  
  
All~ Yay! (waving little flags)  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Run no More Chap 4~ New beginnings.  
  
The ride home was silent. Jou didn't bother to use his seat belt, he really didn't want to make it worse then it already was. So he used his unbroken leg to support himself. When they got out of the limo Mokuba was already waiting for them.  
  
"Good you decided to stay after all." Mokuba shouted jumping for joy.  
  
"Only until pops is dealt with." Jou said moving towards the doors. Mokuba followed him talking about something that happened at school. Seto walked back to the limo to be taken to his work building.  
  
"Do you want to see your room?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Why not." Jou sighed following Mokuba. Though he almost gave Seto's little brother a heart attack as he tried to make his way up the stairs.  
  
"What in the world do you think you are doing!?" Mokuba screeched as Jou started to ascend the steps.  
  
"I have done this before. It doesn't hurt." Jou said hoping it would reassure Mokuba. Well plan A failed miserably. Mokuba called over one of the security guards to bring Jou up the stairs.  
  
"I have never felt so humiliated in my life." Jou thought as he was carried up the steps. The guard put him down and went back to his post.  
  
"Now exactly how am I suppose to get up and down the steps?" Jou asked Mokuba.  
  
"The elevator should be fixed my tomorrow. You can use that." Mokuba responded turning left.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Jou thought sarcastically as he followed Mokuba down a few more hallways.  
  
"Here it is." Mokuba opened the door letting Jou in. Jou was amazed at the size of the room. He could easily fit his house and then some. It was a plain pale blue room with a white trim.  
  
"Decorate it any way you want." Mokuba said leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"We are going to have to go back to my house though."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"I am going to need some more clothes and I want to get a few other things."  
  
"Tell Seto. He will send some one to get them."  
  
"They won't be able to find everything I need. I have a few hidden compartments in my room. Plus I know what I want to wear for the rest of the time I am here."  
  
"Which would be?" Mokuba asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing with a dog on it." Jou responded showing some hate to what Seto kept calling him.  
  
"Well then some one is going with you." Jou sighed finally giving into Mokuba's request. With Mokuba you can never win.  
  
"Well I am going to leave you alone for now. Seto should be home in an hour or so." Mokuba informed him before leaving to his room or another place in this castle. Jou silently closed the door and collapsed on his bed in tears. It was the first time he had been able to freely cry. His father would have beaten him some more because of all the racket he was making. Jou ran his fingers though his hair and down the back of his neck. When he looked at his fingers they where covered in a thick warm crimson liquid.  
  
"Better go change the bandage." Jou thought as he scanned the room for another door.  
  
"Just as I thought." He picked up his backpack and crutches hobbling towards the bathroom. It was exquisite to him. The bathroom had white tiles with intricate gold designs covering it. The tub was large and could easily fit more then one person. It had the same tiles covering it. The counter was made of genuine green and white marble with light stained oak cabinets.  
  
"Must be nice to have enough money to make your guest rooms bathroom this nice." Jou thought as he looked around a bit more. After looking at all the cool things, Jou decided it was time to change his bandage. He undid the gaws wrapped around his neck and threw them in the sink. They where completely saturated in blood. Jou quickly wrapped some clean gaws around his neck and threw the old ones away. After washing out the sink he went back into the room and fell back down onto the bed.  
  
"What to do? I can't go downstairs of Mokuba is going to have a fit and I didn't know about this a head of time so I couldn't bring most of my stuff." Jou thought to himself as he pulled out a plastic bag that contained his dueling deck.  
  
"Thankfully I carry my deck around with me all the time or pops would have already ripped it up." He fingered through his deck. As he put the rest on the cards in the bag the copycat card gave him a paper cut.  
  
"Grrrr." Jou thought as he popped his finger in his mouth trying to stop the pain. He quickly noticed that it tasted funny and had an odd smell to it.  
  
"Yep he is fine Seto. So far he has been staying in his room." Mokuba said over the phone.  
  
"Ok. Yami would kill me if I don't check up on him." Seto responded typing a few more things into his laptop.  
  
"You just better make sure you have that elevator fixed. He tried climbing the stairs earlier today." Mokuba informed.  
  
"Probably had to everything on his own. Injury or no injury." Seto mumbled typing in a few more things.  
  
"Well I am going to check on the cook. See you soon."  
  
"I'll be home in five minutes. I have to close" Mokuba hung up the phone and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"I feel so strange." Jou moaned as he tried to get off the bed. His arms gave way and he crashed back onto the bed falling asleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me~ Ohhhhhhh. What has happened to him?  
  
I~ You left it at a cliff again.  
  
Me~ Nope I left it on my computer. I made sure.  
  
Myself~ -_-;  
  
Me~ Well sorry I didn't have a question last chap but I will have one in this one.  
  
Myself~ Get on with it.  
  
Me~ Impatient yami. Well the question is what is the air speed of an unlaidened swallow?  
  
I~ Hu? o.O?  
  
Myself~ That has nothing to do with this story!  
  
Me~ Well all you Monty Python fans will know the answer! ^_^  
  
Myself~ (sigh)  
  
I~ I don't get it but oh well. Please R&R.  
  
Myself~ All flames will be used to set random things on fire. Like Hamtaro!  
  
All~ Yay! (waving little flags) 


	5. Hospital Rush

Disclaimer~ Nope I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did but then again I wouldn't be able to write such wonderful fics about it. ^_^  
  
Me~ Yahoo! And gomen for not updating in so long. Everything has been getting in the way of writing.  
  
Myself~ What are you so happy about now?  
  
Me~ People actually got my question right!  
  
I~ How in the world did they pull that off?  
  
Me~ They are Monty Python fans.  
  
I~ I still don't get it.  
  
Myself~ -_-;  
  
Me~ Well the winners are Daisy and Kawaii Satdist.  
  
I~ And Me would like to thank Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo, Taito-Kisses, Youko Demon, Dark Magician Girl2k2, HikariChang, Digimagic, Lady Geuna, Daisy, Kawaii Sadist, Crylstal*Fantasy, DragonDreamer Yami Dragon, Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress, Muhahahahaha, Karadki, I love Bakura, Rae, Lunarotimas, Lady Blade War Angle, Jadej.j, Crescent Fighter, Demonic Angle, Angleskitten, Guess, Fate, and Kaira for reviewing. Sry if I splet your pen name wrong I just have a lot to type out cause ppl love my fic!  
  
Me~ Well enough with this onto the fic!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Run no More Chap 5~ Hospital Rush  
  
Seto pulled up in the driveway and got out.  
  
"Thank you Sims."  
  
"Anytime sir." The limo pulled away leaving Seto alone in the shadow of his doors.  
  
"Something's not right here." Seto thought to himself as he walked into the mansion.  
  
"Your home!" Mokuba shouted latching onto his brother's legs.  
  
"He hasn't come out yet?" Seto asked.  
  
"Nope. He may be sleeping though." Mokuba suggested as he followed Seto up the stairs. He knocked on the door twice and got no answer.  
  
"See." Mokuba said tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"I want to make sure." Seto quietly opened the door and poked his head in. Mokuba did the same.  
  
"Told you so." Jou was lying on the bed in an odd position. His arms and head where dangling off the bed while the rest on his body was trying to curl into a ball.  
  
"Is it me or does his skin look green?"  
  
"It may be the light Seto."  
  
"I want to make sure." Seto crept into the room kneeling down beside Jou's body taking in a closer look.  
  
"His skin is green!" Seto shouted gathering the teen in his arms.  
  
"I'll get Sims." Mokuba dashed down the steps and ran out to the front door with Seto at his heels.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sims asked as everyone got in. Normally Seto would stop at home long enough to have dinner with Mokuba and then he would go back to work so Sims would just go for a cup of coffee and then head back.  
  
"Take us to the hospital." Seto barked cradling Jou in his arms. The limo sped off taking the fastest way to the hospital. Seto noticed a small cut on Jou's finger and examined it. The cut was green with yellow puss coming out of it. It also smelled horrid. Then he noticed a Duel Monsters card in his other hand. It looked like it was laced with some kind of paste like substance. Seto seemed to fly as he got out of the limo and ran to the receptionist desk.  
  
"What can I do for...ahhhhhhh!" She screamed as she saw the condition Jou was in.  
  
"He needs a doctor now!" Seto shouted. The receptionist quickly dialed the number for the closest doctor around. In almost no time Jou was on a stretcher heading for the emergency room. Seto had to comment on the speed and reliability of the hospital.  
  
"What happened to him?" Mokuba asked tugging on his big brothers sleeve.  
  
"Something got into his blood system." Seto guessed. Mokuba knowing nothing of Biology or the way poisons work accepted the answer and sat down in the waiting room. It was an hour and a half before the doctor emerged.  
  
"How is he?" Mokuba asked jumping out of his seat.  
  
"He will be fine. He just needs a few days rest and then he is free to go home." The doctor smiled. He motioned for Seto to follow him.  
  
"He was hit by a slow affecting neutralizing poison." The doctor explained.  
  
"That explains the green skin." Seto mumbled to himself.  
  
"Do you know how he attracted it?" The doctor asked. Seto handed him the cad Jou had in his hand. The doctor took out a white cloth and wiped around the edges of the card. The cloth had this yellowish brownish green paste like substance on it.  
  
"So that's how." The doctor said throwing it in a special garbage can.  
  
"It was in a deck, could we save it?" Seto asked.  
  
"I am afraid not. The only ways to remove the poison would destroy the cards all together." The doctor said walking away. Seto lowered his head and walked back towards Mokuba. He put the card back in the plastic bag he found for it. Seto carried almost everything needing to survive in that limo. Who knew when that stuff would come in handy?  
  
"What's up?" Mokuba asked anxiously.  
  
"He was poisoned. I bet his father laced his cards with it." Seto explained.  
  
"So are we going to have to get rid of his deck? Jou is going to be so crushed if he found out that he is going to have to destroy it." Mokuba said crestfallen.  
  
"We may be able to help his deck. Yami has to have some way of saving it. Those shadow powers have to have some use to him." Seto explained having Mokuba's face light up. Just as Mokuba was about to say something a nurse came up to them.  
  
"You two came with that green man right?" She asked politely.  
  
"Yes." Seto answered.  
  
"Follow me." She said smiling. She led them through a small maze of main halls and corridors. Seto and Mokuba entered Jou's recovery room. Jou was lying down with an IV stuck in his arm. He still looked a little green but most of his skin color had returned. The nurse put a clipboard at the end of his bed and left. Mokuba ran to the side of the bed and watched Jou as he started to wake.  
  
"What in the world?" Jou asked shutting his eyes. He hissed at the bright light and then slowly opened his eyes again letting them adjust to the sudden change in light.  
  
"You are in the hospital." Mokuba said quietly.  
  
"Why in the world am I here?' Jou asked finally opening his eyes completely.  
  
"Seems one of your cards was laced with a poison. Your copy cat card." Seto explained.  
  
"Pop's." Jou muttered. Then he started to explain how his father got a hold of the card and when he got it back it smelled and felt kind of funny.  
  
"Then why didn't you get sick before?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"He found it yesterday. So after I put my deck in a plastic bag I washed my hands. I didn't want that stuff all over my other things." Jou explained. Little to everyone's knowledge Seto was recoding the whole conversation.  
  
"You better get some sleep. You are going to be here for a few days." Seto said walking to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Thank you." Jou said giving a wake smile before drifting off to sleep. Seto found himself blushing. His eyes slowly drifted to Jou's nightstand. Seto opened up the folder and flipped though Jou's medical records. He took out a small camera and snapped a few pics of each page.  
  
"Seto what are you doing?" Mokuba asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
"We are going to need some evidence against his father." Seto explained taking a few more pics before closing it up. Seto never left Jou's side that night. He sent Mokuba home so he could get some sleep. Of course Mokuba protested but eventually lost. He muttered something about school before he left the room. For some odd reason he couldn't leave this other boy alone. Some string kept him tied and wouldn't let go. As if he did the other would disappear from the face of the planet.  
  
"Why am I feeling this way? Seto thought to himself. Soon he found himself thinking so much that he thought himself into a state of oblivion. Luckily the ringing of his cell phone brought him out of it.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Me~ See this was a long chap. So this should make up for me not updating in a while.  
  
Myself~ No you where just lazy that's all.  
  
Me~ No I was working on my other Digimon fic and I am currently working on a prequel to T.V night Movie which should be coming out in a few days.  
  
I~ But you have this story already written down.  
  
Me~ Well I need time to actually type it out on the computer.  
  
Myself~ And we have another question. Who is calling Seto on his cell?  
  
Yami~ Can I answer?  
  
Myself~ NO!  
  
Yami~ Darn.  
  
Bakura~ Well I can finally date Ryou again. No one asked for him!  
  
Me~ What ever floats your boat Bakura.  
  
I~ Well please R&R and all flames will be used to set random things on fire. Like the Japanese class report that you are suppose to be working on.  
  
Me~ I am working on it. ^_^; 


	6. Check up

Disclaimer~ Nope still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am waiting to see the rights pop up on e-bay.  
  
Me~ 50 reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
I~ What is the big deal with that??? o.O?  
  
Me~ I have never gotten that many reviews!!!!!!  
  
Myself~ Well this is the only good work that you have written.  
  
Me~ My other ones are good too! I have gotten reviews on them too. And won the contest.  
  
I~ She has, I have looked at them.  
  
Me~ See well onto the fic!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Run no More Chap 6~ Check up  
  
Seto let the phone ring one more time before picking it up.  
  
"Kiba here."  
  
"How is he?" Yami asked on the other line.  
  
"Right now he is sleeping. The doctors said that he should be out in a few days." Seto didn't bother to ask Yami how he knew Jou was in the hospital.  
  
"What was the cause?" Yami asked in a low voice. Seto figured it was to keep Yugi from hearing the conversation.  
  
"His father laced one of his duel monsters cards with a poison." Seto explained taking a glance at Jou. He heard Yami mutter something before he went into his thoughts.  
  
"Why can't I keep my eye's off of him? It can't be...no I am just over reacting that's all."  
  
"Do you have a plan to get his father behind bars?" Yami asked snapping Seto from his thought land.  
  
"Right now I am collecting evidence against him. I have pictures of his medical records and recorded on of his stories." Seto explained.  
  
"We are going to need more then that." Yami thought out loud.  
  
"Most likely. Can you save his deck?"  
  
"Hu? What happened to it?" Yami asked baffled.  
  
"The poison on the card spread to all the other cards. The only way to get the poison off would destroy the cards."  
  
"I don't know if my shadow powers have that ability, but I will try." Yami responded before going into more thoughts.  
  
"Your shadow powers have to have dome use." Seto mumbled.  
  
"I feel really drained right now. I haven't gotten sleep in the past two days." Yami yawned.  
  
"So Yugi won't be in again."  
  
"Get used to this. Once the shock of being in a new place wears off then the nightmares begin." Yami explained. Seto gave a sarcastic sigh of happiness.  
  
"Also keep him away from sharp objects and keep a good eye on him." Yami continued.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This happened with Yugi so I don't know if it will happen with Jou. After a while of abuse the body gets used to having the continuous pain. Once the pain stops the mind and body become confused. To stop the confusion, the body inflicts pain on itself." Yami finished. Seto started to make a mental note to tell the guards to keep an eye on Jou. Seto could here a small cry come from the background.  
  
"I have to go now, Yugi woke up again." Yami hung up the phone and went to Yugi's side. Seto slowly removed the phone away from his ear and clicked the off button. He collapsed in the chair out of complete exhaustion.  
  
"Guess I am going to have to get used to this." Seto thought to himself before going into a light sleep.  
  
"It was horrible Yami." Yugi cried curling up in his loves lap.  
  
"Shh... it was nothing but a bad dream." Yami whispered in a soothing voice.  
  
"No! Their not simple dreams! They're memories that haunt me." Yugi cried even harder. Yami stared to his hikari up and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"They can only hurt you if you allow then too." Yami said starting to rock from side to side.  
  
"I don't want them to! They just keep coming back."  
  
"Everything is going to be alright. Jou is in Kiba's care so his father can't hurt him any more."  
  
"What about Ryou and Bakura? They live close to his house."  
  
"I fear what would happen to him if he laid a finger on Ryou. Bakura would send him far beyond the shadow realm." Yugi laughed a bit before settling into Yami's arms.  
  
"The only reason why I didn't send Jou there was because neither one right now have the funding for it, and then we would have the govt. breathing down our necks." Yugi remembered begin told my Ryou that the govt. was cutting his funding a bit. Thankfully Bakura is technically dead so he doesn't eat much.  
  
"Thank you Yami." Yugi said falling asleep.  
  
"Your welcome koi, your welcome."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me~ Yami and Yugi fluff in this chap.  
  
Myself~ I thought this was a Jou and Seto fic?  
  
Me~ It is but we need to have side fluff stories going on to keeps those readers into the story.  
  
I~ Sneaky. Trying to get all the attention of the readers in one fic.  
  
Me~ People said I should go into business.  
  
Myself~ Don't. Then they would have more problems then they started out with.  
  
Me~ Are you saying that I am not cut out for the work force!  
  
Myself~ No I am just saying the work force isn't cut out for you.  
  
I~ o.O?  
  
Me~ Your mocking me now.  
  
Myself~ Now you realize it. Smart girl.  
  
Me~ Shut up and read the question for the reviewers and readers.  
  
Myself~ Stop complaining. Ok we think we have found the reason why people are just answering the question and not saying who they want to date.  
  
I~ Why's that?  
  
Myself~ (hits I over the head with frying pan) I was getting to that.  
  
I~ OUCH!  
  
Myself~ Ok answer the question correctly and you can get a date with your fave Yu-Gi-Oh bishie or fave girl if you are a guy.  
  
I~ Is Seto going to tell Jou that he recorded his story? The recording happened in the last chap.  
  
Myself~ Muses, authors of this fic and characters included are void from this offer.  
  
All ppl mentioned~ Darn!  
  
I~ Well please R&R and al flames will be used to set random things of fire. No you cannot set your Mcbeth book on fire Me.  
  
Me~ Darn again!!!! 


	7. Hospital Out

Disclaimer~ Those annoying rights aren't popping up on E-bay so I still have to wait a bit. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Me~ I am back again with another exciting and wonderful chap. And I have gifts to all my reviewers. (gives faithful reviewers favorite Yu-Gi-Oh plushies)  
  
Reviewers~ Yay!  
  
All~ Yay!  
  
Me~ I know there was a lot of mix ups in the last chap.  
  
Myself~ You can say that again.  
  
Me~ I could but I don't want to.  
  
Myself~ -_-;  
  
Me~ Ok the last chaps name was check up. Sry for the confusion but I was posting it up in kind of a hurry, also sorry for not putting up the last contest winner. You won.  
  
I~ Ok people so now what are we looking for in this chap?  
  
Me~ Very little fluff in this chap. Sorry to all you fluff fanatics like me but I am taking this slow. And Dark magician girlk2k I am not spying on you. I hope though that your situation turns out better.  
  
Myself~ And that is all you are going to tell us.  
  
Me~ Yeps I am. ^_^ But sadly to say no one answered in the contest so I am not happy because of that. (sniff sniff)  
  
Myself~ It is ok they will answer the next one.  
  
Me~ Ok. Onto the fic!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Run no More Chap 7~ Hospital Out  
  
Some how Jou got out of the hospital early. Well without getting badgered by the nurses to take his medication once a day after dinner. Seto was able to get a photocopy of all Jou's medical records. He is staying at my place for a while and I want his record was basically what he said. Not that point blank, he used more complicating terms that not even the doctors could comprehend.  
  
"Why in the world do you need copies of my medical records?" Jou yawned.  
  
"If we bring your father to court we are going to need some pliable evidence against him." Seto explained.  
  
"Pictures and records won't do. He used all the lies in the book for those injuries." Seto took out a small voice recorder and played back some of the conversation.  
  
"You recorded me?" Jou asked in astonishment.  
  
"I was going to tell you but you would have been to drugged up to even care." Seto explained. Jou was silent the whole way back to the mansion. Seto concluded he was deep in thought from the expressions he was giving. Jou also didn't feel like going to school so the doctor gave him a note to hand in tomorrow. Seto stayed home to keep an eye on Jou, with much protest from Mokuba since he wanted to stay and help. Mokuba lost the fight and reluctantly went to school. Seto wanted to make sure the poison didn't come back and to make sure what Yami said over the phone didn't happen. The last thing they need is to have Jou inflict more injuries on himself. Jou sat curled up on the couch. His head was still dizzy from the after effects of the poison and he didn't know what else to do. He would look though his deck but that was in quarantine right now.  
  
"What to do? I can't move around or I will get dizzy and my deck is destroyed." Jou gloomily thought as he stared at the carpets picking out designs that looked like duel monster cards. Seto was working in the room just across the hall from the living room which Jou was currently in.  
  
"He seems so board, but there is nothing he really can do. Moving around and flashing things make him dizzy and he can't flip though his deck." Seto thought to himself as he took a small glance at Jou.  
  
"NO! I need to stop this. I am just over concerned for him, that's all. Yet why do I need to be near him and keep looking at him? Why!?" Seto debated in his mind throwing his face into his hands. The rest of the day was like that until Mokuba came home form school.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba screamed running though the house.  
  
"I'm in here." Seto called from his hiding spot. Mokuba ran into the room tacking Seto to the floor. Jou leaned forward to see Seto on the floor with Mokuba sitting on top of him.  
  
"He was there this whole time?" Jou thought to himself as he leaned back.  
  
"What do you need Mokuba?" Seto asked getting up.  
  
"Can I have a few friends over?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yugi and Yami. They want to see Jou and Yami wants to take a look at his deck." Mokuba explained with a puppy dog face.  
  
"Let them in." Seto sighed in defeat. Mokuba jumped up and ran to the door. Seto pushed himself off of the ground and walked into the living room. Jou gave him a curious look.  
  
"You'll see." Seto responded before going upstairs. Before Jou knew what was coming to him Mokuba and Yugi lunged at him giving him a hug. From him place on the couch he could see Yami come in casually. Yami noticed the pleading look Jou was giving him and decided to help. He walked over and picked up Yugi by the waist.  
  
"Hu?" Yugi blinked as he was hauled off of Jou and placed in Yami's lap. Mokuba got off and sat down in another chair. Jou pushed himself up from the couch and sat up straight.  
  
"What are you doing here Yug?" Jou asked when his world stopped spinning.  
  
"They wanted to see how you where doing." Mokuba spoke up and Yugi nodded in delight.  
  
"I also wanted to take a look at your deck." Yami finally spoke.  
  
"Thanks." Jou said weakly putting his hand down on the couch for support.  
  
"You ok?" Yugi asked climbing down from Yami's lap to help Jou.  
  
"Dizzy." Jou responded shaking his head. Yugi gave him a confused look before looking at Mokuba.  
  
"After effects of the poison." Mokuba explained. Yami decided to tell Yugi about what happened to Jou about 2 hours after the phone call. As he thought Yugi didn't take it well, but Yugi would have been even more upset and more emotional if Yami's didn't tell him. Seto came down a few minutes later with Jou's deck in a plastic bag.  
  
"Please be careful Yami." Yugi pleaded as Yami started to take the deck out of the bag.  
  
"Yugi technically I am dead so I would like to see this stuff do anything to me." Yami laughed as he examined the deck.  
  
"Can you do anything?" Seto asked.  
  
"This isn't a simple banishing spell. It isn't alive or a demon." Yami explained.  
  
"So you can't?" Mokuba asked crestfallen.  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me~ Sry it took so long to update this fic but right now I am working on my two other Digimon fics. I have the chaps written for this fic already so this is coming last in typing.  
  
Myself~ No, you are just to lazy to type it out all at once.  
  
Me~ I have to work on my other fics.  
  
I~ She is right.  
  
Myself~ Lazy.  
  
Me~ I am not.  
  
I~ Please don't fight.  
  
Me~ I am not. This is my fic and I can update when I want to, but not to worry I am going to try and update as much as I can.  
  
Myself~ I still say you are lazy.  
  
Me~ And you are a muse I can edit out of this fic.  
  
I~ You wouldn't do that would you?  
  
Myself~ You wouldn't dare.  
  
Me~ Want to make a bet. I have plenty of other muses to take over your job.  
  
Myself~ Fine I will shut up.  
  
Me~ Thank you. Now please R&R  
  
I~ Lets see if we can get more then 10 for this chap even though that is a really good number for 1 chapter.  
  
All~ Byes. 


	8. Deck Save

Disclaimer~ Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did but that is not going to happen for another few years...millennia. Same diff.  
  
Me~ I am really sorry for not updating in a while!  
  
Myself~ It is not cause she is being lazy either. Most of her time right now is going to her 3 projects and plus she is taking mandatory tests which are making her dust bunnies look like the soot balls from Spirited away. (don't own that either)  
  
I~ And they are really long test too.  
  
Me~ And my Spanish project is giving me hell. I can't find any info on it.  
  
I~ She is also not happy about the lack of reviews from the last chap.  
  
Me~ So I am getting pay back for that.  
  
Myself~ She is also giving up on the end of chap quizzes. No one ever answers and it is to hard to remember who did.  
  
Me~ My dust bunnies hurt!  
  
I~ Take some advil. (don't own that either)  
  
Myself~ Plus she is working on 2 other fics.  
  
Me~ Enough of this. Onto the fic!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Run no More Chap 8~ Deck Save?  
  
Yami looked at the deck a bit before putting it back in the bag.  
  
"Can you save it?" Jou asked too annoyed with the suspense floating in the air.  
  
"I wish I truly knew the answer. I could always try and send it to the shadow realm but I don't know what it would do to the cards." Yami sighed placing the bag on the side table.  
  
"Figures." Jou sighed also.  
  
"I am going to look in my spell book and see what they have. There may be a neutralize poison spell in there." Yami said lighting the room's mood up.  
  
"I hope you are right Yami." Mokuba said jumping for joy.  
  
"I told you that your shadow realm powers had to be of some use." Seto mocked.  
  
"I told you not to mock me Kiba. Try that again and I will send your company into the shadow realm." Yami threatened. Which wasn't the best thing to do in this situation. In the flash of light Mokuba and Yugi where on top of Yami.  
  
"Don't you dare do that! We need to keep Jou safe!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"My brother worked really hard to make this company and to keep it going." Mokuba yelled at Yami. Seto gave a small chuckle as the smallest people in the room yelled at Yami. You would have though Seto was a bit smarter, yet we cannot hope for all miracles. Before anyone could tell either Yugi or Mokuba moved they where on top of Seto yelling at him.  
  
"You shouldn't mock him in the first place!" Mokuba yelled at his older brother.  
  
"Yami also saved your life and Mokuba's life too. I would show him a bit more respect then what you have been showing him!" Yugi also yelled. Jou gave a small snicker as the two most pride filled people where attacked by the two smallest. Seto and Yami gave him death glares, which made Jou shrink back in his spot. Once again we though that they where smarter then that. Miracles only happen once I think. Soon Yugi was on Yami and Mokuba stayed on his brother.  
  
"Don't you dare do that again if you value your life! He just got out of the hospital!" Both shouted at the same time. I think by now Seto and Yami learned to keep their mouths shut.  
  
"Oh yeah. I brought some things over for you." Yugi said rummaging through his bag.  
  
"You didn't have to." Jou said being polite.  
  
"I brought over the clothes you left at my house." Yugi said handing him the bag. Jou would try and escape his father's beatings for one night my sleeping over Yugi's house. Jou wouldn't tell Yugi why he wanted to sleep over because Yugi would go into fits and all this other stuff. Which is exactly what was happening to him right now.  
  
"Now you don't have to go back to your house." Mokuba said jumping up and down. All stared at him with quizzical looks.  
  
"I still need to get the rest of my clothes and school supplies. Plus I want to get a few other personal things." Jou explained.  
  
"Are they from or about Shizuka?" Yugi asked. Jou gave a small smile before brushing away a few stray tears.  
  
"I'll send some guards to go with you when you get better. The last thing we need for you to do is get more injuries." Seto said in his cold withdrawn voice.  
  
"You are not going to school tomorrow. We need to make sure that all the poison is out." Mokuba said all mother like.  
  
"Yes mother." Jou teased. Yami and Yugi eventually went home about two hours later. Yami wanted to get a head start on finding that spell to save Jou's deck. Seto went back into the room across the hall to work on stock stuff. Mokuba was still in the living room with Jou. Seto could see him entertaining Jou with stories that included performances and hand gestures that had nothing to do with what he was talking about. Their conversation was pleasant until Mokuba asked Jou about his child hood. Both Seto and Jou with out knowing gave the same expression of shock. Seto was about to get up and tell Mokuba that he had homework to do, but something told him to stay where he was. A part inside of himself that hadn't been tapped into for ages was what told him to stay. That if he listened to Jou's story that maybe, just maybe he would understand why Jou acted the way he did.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Me~ Another cliff. I must have them cause they keep people reading.  
  
Myself~ A little bit of fluff. Well not really fluff but Seto is finally realizing what he is feeling.  
  
I~ The author is taking it slow so for all you people who like instant fluff then you are going to have to wait a while.  
  
Me~ Until chaps 10 and 11. There is a bit of fluff. Actually a good amount but nothing compared to what I can really write. That is not coming for a bit though sorry.  
  
I~ Please R&R.  
  
Me~ I am not updating unless I get more then 5 reviews. I mean it too. I was really disappointed by the amount for the last chap.  
  
All~ Byes! 


	9. Reflection

Disclaimer~ I am looking for the rights right now. But defeat has come up so I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did then I could draw much better then I can now.  
  
Me~ I am really really sorry again for not updating in a while.  
  
Myself~ What is the excuses this time.  
  
Me~ I had a history project come up which stressed me out way to much. We had to do a mock trail of Pearl Harbor. What was really annoying was we had to research all this stuff about our character and you couldn't take note cards up to the stands to help you!  
  
I~ Yea I would be stressed out by that too.  
  
Me~ And it gets better. The people attorneys who where asking the questions didn't even ask anything about the facts of Pearl Harbor. They asked all this personality and thinking stuff about the character, which you cannot find anything online about.  
  
Myself~ Ok you are forgiven.  
  
Me~ This is a really angsty and long chap and is disturbing around the end. I rated it PG-13 for a reason. Just to warn you. I hope you enjoy and onto the fic!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Run no More Chap 9~ Reflection  
  
Seto made himself comfortable in his seat before Jou started.  
  
"Well my original life was happy."  
  
"Original?" Mokuba interrupted.  
  
"Yea my original family life before it was corrupted. My mom, pops, sis and I lived in a small house."  
  
"You have a sister?" Mokuba interrupted again.  
  
"Yea her name is Shizuka. Well when she was born she had an eye problem and the doctors said that she would go blind in a few years."  
  
"Is that why you wanted the money from duelist kingdom so bad?"  
  
"Yea. That money saved my sisters eye site. Well we where a happy family until my father and some of his co-workers kept going to a local sake bar. Pops would go occasionally but that was when he was really stressed out at work, and even then he would only have one glass. Every night he would come home really late and very drunk. Him and mom would get into fights all the time. It was horrible for my sister and I. We could hear them yelling through the walls of our room. Shizuka would be scared half to death every time they fought. I would tell her that everything was going to be ok, but I knew even then that I was kidding myself. Even after the stress of work was gone he would still go to the same sake bar. He was addicted to it like a sweet candy that he couldn't get enough of. After a few weeks the fights got more violent. Soon my mother and him would throw things at each other and say some of the most vulgar things to each other that I had ever heard. Once my mother got so mad at my father that she threw a picture frame that he bought her for their first year anniversary at him. After that night she started to threaten that if he didn't stop drinking that she would leave him and take both my sister and I. That did not go over well. My father screamed something in English before storming off. Probably went back to the bar to waste the rest of him paycheck on boos. After that my mother went into our room and started backing everything into boxes. She told us to get a few things from the kitchen and to start gathering the photos in the living room. Both of us complied and started to gather everything from the rooms. Once our room was packed she moved to their room and started to get her clothes and other personal belongings. Soon we started to rush everything into her car. She kept telling us to hurry and not waste time. I think she was worried that pops would come home any minute and stop us. It was working really well, we had gotten everything into the car and she was about to get my sister and I into the car when my dad came in. He was severely drunk and was coming into the house glaring daggers at my mother. I was able to distract him long enough for my sister and mother to sneak to the door. Pops must have caught onto the plan cause when I turned to run he caught the back of my shirt and hurled me to the bar wall. The one thing I remember that night before going black was my mother saying that she would come back for me. Yet not once did she ever come back." Jou had to stop cause he was on the verge of tears. Seto was truly heart wrenched. How could one person take all that and still put on a happy face in front of everyone. Also to be able to hide it so well from all of his friends. Seto was going to call Mokuba in but Jou had regained composure and started again.  
  
"That was when everything fell apart. There was a court hearing about the divorce and the custody of my sister and I. It was a very messy case for the both of them I think. Pops would come home screaming about how unorganized she was and how all her demands where unreasonable. I didn't find out till later what they where. I still think to this day the court hearing was the worst day of my life and I blame my mother for that."  
  
"Why your mother? I thought she wanted to get you back?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"That was what I thought too. Pops brought me to the court hearing cause I was one of the witnesses for the trial. I was so happy because I would finally get to see my mother and sister and I would get away from this person, which I had to call a father. When we got there I started to run around looking for my mother and Shizuka. I remember my heart lifting when I finally found my mother. I remember running to her and grabbing her leg hanging of for dear life. That I think was the first mistake. She yanked me off by the arm and pushed me away. I was frightened and I little confused. Then I asked where Shizuka was, that was the second mistake I made that day. She sneered at me saying that she didn't bring her. The courtroom was no place for young children. I was not happy with her then. I started yelling at her about how she promised to come back for me and how much she said that she loved me. I also remember kicking her in the shin once. She gave me another sneer before slapping me across the face and saying that I really was too much like my father. I was so hurt from that, that I ran all the way back into the courtroom plotting to get my revenge on her. I vaguely remember being called up to the stands. They asked whom I would rather go with, my mother or my father. I said that I didn't want to go with either of them. I wanted to be put up for adoption and be put into a family that cared. The person said that, that wasn't an option and that I had to choose. I repeated what I said and added that I wanted my sister to come with me. I saw my mothers face enrage with furry when I said that. I stuck my tongue out at her making faces. The person told me to go back to my seat and that I couldn't be questioned any further. The case ended an hour or two later. In the end my mother won and all her demands should be met."  
  
"What where they?" Mokuba asked tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
"She wanted only custody of Shizuka, not me, and that my father and I should never be allowed to see her or contact her. She could do so to us but only if she wanted to." Jou explained wiping a few stray tears away from his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Kiba. Even though he couldn't see him he knew he was listening.  
  
"That is mean. No mother should do that. She said she would come back for you and she lied." Mokuba stated enraged.  
  
"I asked her that too. She told me that she said it because Shizuka was around and she didn't want her only child to hate her. I found out after that my mother lied to Shizuka saying that she did her best to win me back but the court said that I had to go with pops. When I heard about that I went around the house and broke or burned everything that reminded me of her. I think the first month or two with pops went well. Only cause DCF kept knocking on our door to see if everything was going well. After that my father moved us to New York cause of a promotion. I spent about 5 long and horrible years there. I did my best to live on the streets and to not come home. Pops found his love for drinking again and started to beat me. It was for every little thing to. If a spec of dust were on the floor he would beat me saying that I put it there to tick him off. Soon I started to get into gangs and got into fights trying to find ways of spending the night in jail cells. Most people said it was horrible, but for me it was the only place I was safe from my father. One night they asked me why I kept getting into fights. I told them about my fathers drinking problems and how he beat me. That went over like a lead boat. He was enraged that I told and beat me close to death. One of the neighbors found me on the floor and rushed me to the hospital. My father said that he didn't know how it happened and that he was at work. Then he gave me this ridiculous excuse to tell them why I was almost dead. I was sure that they would never buy it and I would be home free. American doctors must be the densest people I have ever met. They bought the excuse that I did this to myself cause of the divorce. I was put into counseling for a year. It would have gone longer if it wasn't for the fact that wouldn't show up or I would run away at every possible chance. They talked to me as if I was some frightened animal. America really needs better doctors or thin-headed ones. I told him every meeting that I was being beat by my father and that I didn't do this to myself. One of the things that I didn't like was how friendly he was with me. He would always put his hand on my shoulder and I had to sit in his lap all the time. I also hated watching movies with him cause the room was dark and I he would always feel me up. I eventually told my father and he said that I was lying and beat me. The last meeting that I went to I took of my shirt and showed him all the bruises and cuts that I got from my father. That was the stupidest thing that I have ever done in my life. He kept tracing his fingers all over my chest and my lower abs. It was a little to close to the top of my pants for me. I felt really awkward and pushed him away. He told me to calm down and showed me to a chair. I didn't see how sensually he licked his lips when he got behind me and started to massage my shoulders. I told him to stop but he said it would help me relax. I wasn't very strong and he kept his grip on me. Then he made the mistake. I soon realized from watching the nurses in the hospital that a massage didn't involve your mouth sucking on someone's neck. I threw him off of me and bolted for my house sure that my father would believe me this time. I ran into the house out of breath and trembling from what just happened and running 3 miles straight and 12 long flights of stairs. He came into the hallway of our apartment surprisingly sober. He yelled at me asking why I wasn't at the meeting and why I didn't have my shirt on. I told him about how I showed for the millionth time that I was beaten by him and how he kept tracing him fingers all over my chest and lower abs. Then how he sat me down and started to massage my shoulders telling me to calm down. He gave a look of discomfort when I told him that. I could tell that he was finally getting the picture. The last part blew him away and sent him into a rage when I told him that he started sucking on my neck and I showed him the hickey mark. I flew to my room and he ran around the house looking for the phone to call the police and DCF on what the guy did. A day later the court case came. I was told another excuse why I kept telling him that my father beat me and why I had all these cuts and bruises all over my body. America also needs better judges. I don't remember the excuse but all I know it that is fooled them. He was found guilty and it was out in the paper that in other states he was a child molester. Once the company found out they moves Pops and I back to Japan. They didn't want that happening to me again. After we got back and settled into an apartment that was not in the best section of Domino I did the same thing that I did in New York. I kept running away and getting into fights. He caught on too quick that time and started setting rules for when I needed to be in the house and he had to know where I was at all times. I couldn't also invite people over unless it was 2 days in advanced. I blew them off and went against them. I learned quickly to obey them after the first three times of being beaten harshly. He tried to get the company to move us again but they said no and that he was fine here. And that was my life."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me~ I don't know where that last part came from but all I know is that it worked cause my original chap was 2 pages long.  
  
Myself~ So she made up for he long time update by giving you a long but very sad chap.  
  
Me~ And I gave a new look on Jou's mother that I had not seen other authors use. I like it! ^_^  
  
I~ Yes well please R&R and give your opinion. Give a flame and you are not going to get a happy response back. Me is still stressed out by that history project.  
  
All~ Byes! 


	10. Mission Impossible?

Disclaimer~ Nope still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I will someday and then I will rule the world! Wait....I do rule the world! (people come in and take the disclaimer person away)  
  
Me~ I am not a happy person.  
  
I~ What happened now?  
  
Myself~ She wasn't thrilled with the amount of reviews from the last chap.  
  
I~ I wouldn't be either. She only got about 5-6 and that is a lot less then the normal amount she gets.  
  
Me~ Oh well I just better get a good amount of reviews this time cause there is finally some Jou and Seto fluff. Well not really fluff bit some lovey dovey stuff.  
  
Myself~ Well then shouldn't we make the readers happy and start the chap?  
  
Me~ Yes onto the fic and thank you for the people who did review for the last chap!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Run No More Chap 10~ Mission Impossible?  
  
A few weeks later Jou was out of the cast and fully back in school. The poison was being stubborn and didn't want to fully leave until a few days ago. Seemed that it didn't have a cure and had to leave the body on it's own. Surprisingly Jou's father hadn't tried to find him yet. Every time Jou asked Yugi or any of the others if his father walked around or came by they said no. Jou right now was busy exploring Seto's mansion.  
  
"How big is this place? I have explored it for a week now and everyday I find about seven new ways new ways to get back to my room." Jou mumbled to himself as he walked down a white marbles hallway.  
  
"Who knows how many secret passages there are is this place?" Jou thought as he looked at a very large painting. It was of a little blond girl looking at the ocean from a white beach house.  
  
"Are you lost again Jou?" A sweet feminine voice asked behind him.  
  
"A bit Cesia." Jou smiled turning around to see her.  
  
"Come on." She sighed motioning for him to follow her.  
  
"How in the world do you not get lost in this place?" Jou asked.  
  
"You get used to it." Cesia giggled turning a corner.  
  
"Exactly what do you do when you are not working?"  
  
"Exploring or I go out and look around the gardens." Cesia replied stopping in front of his door.  
  
"Thanks Cesia." Jou said waving goodbye.  
  
"Any time." Cesia called back disappearing behind the corner they just rounded. Jou turned around and was about to walk into his room, but instead walked into some one.  
  
"Sorry." Jou mumbled stepping back a bit.  
  
"Your not going." A very familiar and cold voice said above him. Jou looked up to see Seto's cold blue eyes staring back at him.  
  
"I wasn't going anywhere." Jou stated trying to act stupid.  
  
"I overheard you talking to Yugi today. You are not going over your fathers." Seto said blocking Jou's access to the hallway.  
  
"You are eavesdropping on my conversations?" Jou growled.  
  
"I told you, in a few days I will send a guard with you." Seto glared.  
  
"I can't wait a few days Kiba! I need to get that stuff now!" Jou yelled.  
  
"A few days aren't going to kill." Seto stated glaring even harder.  
  
"If I go alone then there is less risk of being caught." Jou said leaning against his door.  
  
"And a greater risk of your father finding you and beating you again." Seto shot back.  
  
"I am going alone and that's final!" Jou yelled running past Seto to the door. Seto gave a loud sigh and ran after him. Jou almost made it to the door, but Seto was faster then him.  
  
"Kiba let me go!" Jou shouted struggling to free himself from Seto's grasp.  
  
"You are not going alone." Seto said slinging Jou over his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down!" Jou protested trying to throw all of his weight in an attempt to knock Seto off his balance. Either Seto was to balance to get knock off of it or he wasn't paying attention. Seto trudged up the steps, entered Jou's room, threw Jou on the bed, walked out and locked the door on his way out.  
  
"Kiba let me out now!" Jou shouted banging on the door.  
  
"I told you in a few days!" Seto shot back walking away. Jou gave up on pounding at the door and sat down on his bed.  
  
"There has just got to be some way out of this place." Jou thought to himself scanning around the room. He thought about jumping out the window, but he was on either the third of fourth story. Tried the bed sheet idea but there wasn't enough bed sheet to get him to the ground safely. Called for Cesia or another maid but none where around.  
  
"There has got to be another way out of this place." Jou said his eyes falling on the bathroom door.  
  
"That's it!" Jou shouted running into the bathroom. Just as he thought there was a door that leads to the hallway. Jou strolled over whistling and turned the handle...it was locked.  
  
"Blah! I will find a way out." Jou growled making his way back to the bed. About five minutes of cursing and condemning Seto to Barney land some one knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Jou called from his spot on the bed. The door opened to revile Cesia.  
  
"You ok?" She asked.  
  
"I am now! Thank you for opening the door. Kiba locked me in here." Jou shouted hugging Cesia.  
  
"The door wasn't locked though." She said confused.  
  
"I am going to get Kiba for this!" Jou growled bounding off for the door. Cesia gave a confused look as she watched Jou run down the hall.  
  
"Why are you out here Seto?" Mokuba asked walking up to the gate.  
  
"Waiting." Seto said ruffling Mokuba's hair. As if called, Mokuba and Seto watched Jou roll out of a near by bush.  
  
"Hi!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
"Shhh, Kiba may here.....he he hi Kiba." Jou laughed nervously.  
  
"So you finally made it out." Seto mocked.  
  
"That was really cheap Kiba. Now if you excuse me I will be leaving now." Jou said turning on his heel. Mokuba ran into the bush Jou rolled out of and watched. Seto caught Jou's wrist and pulled his back. Jou's body turned on instinct causing his to collide with Seto. Jou's eyes widened as he felt Seto's body press against his. Seto showed no physical sighs of fluster, but emotionally he was going haywire.  
  
"You are not going alone." Seto said in his commanding voice. Jou did as best he could to not show any signs of fluster as Seto's breath tickled his lips.  
  
"I need to go now." Jou commanded back.  
  
"Then I am going with you." Seto said pushing Jou off of him.  
  
"Suit yourself." Jou glared walking down the sidewalk with Seto a foot behind him. Mokuba gave a mischievous grin and giggle before running to the front doors. Jou walked quietly leading Seto through the short cuts to his house. He didn't bother, or rather didn't want to, start a conversation with Seto. He was trying to figure out the emotions that where going through him, and he was afraid at what might come out if he did talk to Seto. Seto was thinking along the same lines.  
  
"Why in the world is my heart beating so fast? And my stomach feels like it has butterflies in it. I hate this feeling! Do I hate it because I don't know what it is or because I know what it is and I don't want to feel it? I am so confused!" Seto battled in his mind while taking quick glances at Jou.  
  
"I would suggest staying close Kiba." Jou said in a low, dangerous and kind of sexy voice that made Seto's emotions go on an even better high.  
  
"Why?" Seto asked in his demanding tone now.  
  
"Your money that's why. So unless you want to stay in one piece I suggest that you stay close." Jou said in the same tone with his eyes darting around. Seto moved into arms reach of Jou. He knew that he'd better trust Jou on this one. It wasn't the best of all neighborhoods and Jou seemed to know what was going on.  
  
"You need to be closer Kiba." Jou said taking Seto's hand and pulling him so he was side by side with Jou.  
  
"Let go of my hand!" Seto protested having a light pink tint to his cheeks.  
  
"I am not." Jou said picking up his pace.  
  
"If ant one sees us like this they are going to get the wrong ideas." Seto said trying to pull his hand away.  
  
"Better the people here get the wrong ideas then you getting raped." Jou said again putting a stronger hold on Seto's hand.  
  
"I would like to see them try." Seto snorted pulling harder.  
  
"I wouldn't. I don't think even with your strength that you could take on 7 guys that may be twice as strong as you." Jou said on a mocking tone.  
  
"I could take them." Seto snorted again still trying to pry his hand free.  
  
"No you couldn't Kiba. If they want something then they will get it. Even if that means bringing you to an inch of your life." Jou said speeding up a bit. Eventually after about 5 more minutes of arguing Seto gave in a bit and let Jou lead him by the hand.  
  
"You just better let go of my hand when we get to your house mutt." Seto hissed.  
  
"Why? I thought you where enjoying this." Jou teased.  
  
"I am not." Seto hissed again.  
  
"Well better your company reputation get ruined over something that isn't real and can easily be fixed then something that was real and can't be taken back." Jou said in a withdrawn voice. Seto subconsciously agreed with him Getting the wrong idea may be a big problem in the beginning, but can be cleared up through explanations and reasoning. Where as getting raped would live with his for the rest of his life. Not to mention Seto had to take into account the emotional effect that it would cause. Even he, the cold businessman, would even become emotionally withdrawn and doubt himself. He also has to think about what Mokuba would think. His brother would be so worried and would be at his side every moment. Seto didn't want to do that to Mokuba. Jou lead him through the a few more small ally ways. It was starting to get hard for Seto to keep put with Jou in the beginning. In certain areas Jou would speed up dragging Seto with him and other times he would slow down and Seto would bump into him, having Seto's emotions go on an overdrive. Seto finally figured out when and where Jou would speed up and slow down by the change in his pace just before he would speed up or slow down. He also looked at the areas that they where surrounded by. In the more dark and closed in areas with apartment doors gone or only a curtain covering it and no people around Jou would speed up. In the more open areas where it looked a little nicer and there where people around he would slow down a bit so he wouldn't look so suspicious. About ten minutes later they finally reached Jou's apartment complex with no trouble at all. The front of the complex was not appeasing at all. It had graffiti covering all the walls and it looked like no one painted it in the last century. The windows and flower boxes where covered in dirt, dust and grime. It was almost like no one really lived in it, or the people who did didn't take care of it.  
  
"Where here now let go of my hand." Seto commanded.  
  
"Not until we get into my apartment." Jou said barley above a whisper.  
  
"You said once we get to your house you would let go." Seto said in a dangerous tone.  
  
"I did, but we are not at my apartment just yet." Jou smart mouthed.  
  
"Let go now." Seto said his eyes going cold.  
  
"I will once we get into my apartment. You have a good chance of being abducted in there as you do out here." Jou said dragging Seto through the front door.  
  
"How can you live like this?" Seto said under his breath as he looked around at the broken down hallways and stairs.  
  
"New York was worse."  
  
"Hu?" Seto said confused.  
  
"I knew you where listening that day. I ain't that stupid." Jou said quietly opening his apartment door. He knelt down to the floor and started to creep inside. Seto gave a look of happiness as Jou finally let go of his hand. Jou gave a very detailed scan before waving Seto in. As Seto walked in he was greeted by the scent of beer and wine can and bottles. From what he could see of the place it was poorly kept and almost never cleaned.  
  
"Nice pig sty." Seto commented.  
  
"Pops beats me if I clean it." Jou whispered. Jou did a mission impossible roll across a doorway before pinning himself against the wall. Seto casually walked by his hands in his pockets. Jou took another glance before entering his room. Seto waited outside his doorway keeping a look out for Jou's father. Just out of curiosity he took a small glance at Jou's room. It was the only part of the house that didn't smell of beer. It was small, about the size of sun porch at the back of the mansion. That was pretty small compared to the other rooms in the house. It was packed full of clothes and belongings. The walls where lined with posters about duel monsters and his favorite bands. He saw Jou run around or well try and walk without getting killed. He was rushing around throwing clothes and a few cds in his duffle bag with his portable cd player. Jou eventually rummaged under his bed and pulled out a few photo albums and stuffed them in there too. Then he went to his drawers and pulled out a few trinkets that Seto couldn't make out. Then he grabbled a pillowcase and stuffed his school supplies in it.  
  
"You done yet?" Seto asked. Jou gave a nod of yes after he scanned the room to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. Seto was almost top the door when he heard it open.  
  
"Shit." Seto whispered before he quickly pressed himself against the wall as Jou's father stumbles in. Jou was just entering the hallway when he came face to face with his father.  
  
"I knew you would come back." He slurred.  
  
"You where waiting all this time?" Jou said narrowing his eyes. Seto ran outside to call the police on his cell.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Wee need the police right away at Denset lane apartment complex." Seto rushed in a commanding tone.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me~ Very long chap and some fluff too!  
  
Myself~ There has to be a good amount of reviews for this chap then. Maybe enough to make up for the loss in the last chap. (wink, wink, hint, hint, nudge, nudge)  
  
I~ Yes well please R&R!  
  
All~ Byes 


	11. Caught at Last

Disclaimer~ I will own Yu-Gi-Oh but at a later time. So right now it belongs to the person who has a lot more money then me.  
  
Me~ I am back and with a new chap!  
  
Myself~ Finally. You know people are waiting for this and you are making them wait.  
  
Me~ I know but if I make them wait then they review for more and that makes me happy. Plus I am busy right now will all this stuff that I am doing..  
  
I~ Nice excuse.  
  
Me~ Oh well onto the fic!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Run no More Chap 11~ Caught at Last  
  
Jou was doing his best to fend off his father. He was able to dodge most of the punches and kicks because of how drunk his father was but the duffle bag and the pillowcase slowed him down a bit. The right side of his face was black and blue with cuts in random places bleeding and he was limping on his left leg a bit.  
  
"You worthless brat!" His father yelled landing another punch on Jou's jaw.  
  
"No matter what you say I am not worthless!" Jou said spitting out some blood and dodged his father's kick. Seto was outside waiting for the police to show up.  
  
"Where are they? Stupid police are way to slow." Seto thought frantically fidgeting.  
  
"Why am I so anxious and worried over that mutt? I am just over reacting again. Either that or it is just human instinct that I am worried." Seto reasoned in his mind, but the voice in the back of his mind kept telling him the real answer.  
  
"You are starting to like him." It whispered.  
  
"Am not!" Seto yelled back.  
  
"Ok then tell me that you didn't enjoy it when he held your hand." It taunted.  
  
"I didn't." Seto answered back point blank.  
  
"Deny all you want but you are falling for him." It taunted a last time before disappearing. Jou was slowly having a harder and harder time keeping up with his father. His head hurt and he was occasionally getting quick blackouts from all the blows to the head and the pain in his leg was getting worse and worse.  
  
"Why don't you strike me boy?" His father taunted.  
  
"Cause I am not going to sink down to your level." Jou yelled rolling under his fathers punch and dashed out the door.  
  
"Get back here!" His father bellowed chasing him down the hall. Jou was thankful for once that his father was drunk. It slowed down his reaction time and his motor skills. Jou lost him a few times rounding a few corners quickly but there are only so many ways that you can go before running into the person again. Jou dashed outside to see Seto waiting for some one. Jou could feel his eyes water in happiness as he looked to see Seto with this soft caring look. Soon the look turned to stone as Jou's father also emerged from the front doors of the buildings. Jou gave a yelp of pain as he collapsed behind Seto clinging to his trench coat.  
  
"So you're the slut that he has been staying with." Jou's father sneered.  
  
"Slut!" Seto said with his left eye starting to twitch.  
  
"Yes you." Jou's father slurred.  
  
"Well you aren't going to hurt Jou anymore." Seto yelled at the man. Jou looked up in surprise at Seto's actions and the fact that he called Jou by his name.  
  
"Well hic I guess I'll kill two birds with one stone." His father slurred again taking out a knife. Jou's eyes widened in fear knowing the knife where as Seto took up a fighting position.  
  
"Please Seto don't." Jou pleaded clutching onto Seto's trench coat even more.  
  
"Don't worry." Seto whispered compassionately pulling his coat out of Jou's grasp.  
  
"I would." Jou's father yelled lunging at the teens. Seto pushed Jou out of the way taking the hit for him. The knife bit deep into his side giving Seto a nasty wound.  
  
"Seto!" Jou cried going over to Seto's kneeling form.  
  
"It's nothing." Seto cringed holding his side.  
  
"No it's not!" Jou cried even more seeing the blood oozing out of the wound.  
  
"One bird down." Jou's father said in a dangerous tone. He lunged again at the two boys. Seto was ready to push Jou out of the way again but was stopped by sirens of the police cars finally approaching. Jou's father growled and ran at them even faster.  
  
"Stop right there!" A cop yelled getting in front of the two teens with his gun held pointing at the older man. Jou's father stopped and shifted a murderous glare.  
  
"You're under arrest for the assault of teenagers with a weapon. You have the right to remain silent and the right to a lawyer. Anything you say can and may be used against you in the court of law." A cop said coming up behind Jou's father and placed handcuffs around the man's wrists causing him to drop the knife. Then both cops shoved him into the back of the car and drove off.  
  
"Are you ok Mr. Kiba?" A different cop from another car asked.  
  
"Wee need an ambulance." Jou almost cried again.  
  
"Got it." The cop said pulling out a radio and ordered for an ambulance to come.  
  
"Thanks." Seto cringed clutching his side even more.  
  
"Please don't move around a lot Mr. Kiba. We need to see how deep the cut is." The policeman said kneeling down next to Seto. Seto removed his trench coat and shirt allowing the policeman to look at his cut. Jou could feel his face heat up as he looked at Seto's well-refined chest.  
  
"Ghods is he hot without a shirt on. No I am not supposed to think about those things." Jou mentally slapped himself.  
  
"Well the cut isn't big but it is deep. Seems the tip of the blade got you more then the side. I say you are going to need about 10-11 stitches." The policeman said placing clean gauze on the cut.  
  
"How fun." Seto said sarcastically just as the ambulance showed up.  
  
Me~ Another cliff!  
  
Myself~ You need to stop leaving your things at cliffs.  
  
Me~ Why not? It's fun.  
  
I~ Not for the readers.  
  
Me~ Well then to find out what happens then you are going to have to read the next chap.  
  
Myself~ Please R&R  
  
All~ Byes 


	12. Emotional Breakdown

Disclaimer~ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will. So there and you lawyers keep your greedy hands off my 25 cents!  
  
Me~ I am so happy! I got 115 reviews! I love you guys! (gives reviewers fave YGO plushies)  
  
I~ I thought you loved us too.  
  
Myself~ We don't review so we don't count in this.  
  
Jou~ What about me? Am I loved?  
  
Myself~ When did you get in here? The door was locked?  
  
I~ The fire escape window wasn't.  
  
Jou~ So am I loved?  
  
Me~ That's Seto's job not ours.  
  
Seto~ That's where you went pup.  
  
Myself~ Why are all these people suddenly in my room!  
  
Yugi~ Cause you left the fire escape open.  
  
Yami~ You really need to learn to lock that thing.  
  
Myself~ You are not really suppose to lock it because that is incase of a fire!  
  
Bakura~ Nice place.  
  
Myself~ OUT! ALL OF YOU OUT!  
  
I~ Party!  
  
All but Myself~ Woo Hoo!  
  
Me~ Onto the fic!  
  
Myself~ Why me?  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Run no More Chap 12~ Emotional Breakdown  
  
About one hour and 15 stitches later Seto was let go from the hospital.  
  
"Please limit your moving around Mr. Kiba. Either that or we are going to have to put you in a wheel chair." The nurse pleaded.  
  
"How many weeks am in for/" Seto asked.  
  
"About 3 weeks." She said giving him a glare. Seto sweat dropped and gave a nod before backing away to go and check on Jou.  
  
"If he is going to be here as long as I am then it may be better that I stay so this way the nurses are not calling me everyday to make sure that I am not moving around a lot." Seto thought to himself s he limped up the hallway. When he finally got to the door that was marked 987, Jou's room number, he saw a nurse waiting outside.  
  
"Can I go in and see him?" Seto asked politely.  
  
"I don't know." She said uneasily.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Seto pressed knowing that if anything had happened he would never forgive himself.  
  
"He's gone into an emotional breakdown. We don't know how he will deal with certain people in the room with him." She sighed. Seto gave a small look of worry. Just as he was about to ask something another nurse came out of the room.  
  
"Who's here?" She asked looking at the other nurse that Seto was talking to.  
  
"Mr. Kiba is here to see Mr. Jounouchi." She responded pointing over to Seto. He heard them whisper a small conversation, most likely if he could go in, before turning to face him.  
  
"You can come and see him. But please move slowly and don't yell. That may bring him further into the depression and we may not be able to get him out. Right now we aren't even sure if we can get him out." The nurse that came out of the room explained before opening the door.  
  
"I feel like I am going to see a scared dog." Seto mumbled to himself.  
  
"Please don't mention anything about dogs while talking to him. We tried to think of things that might make him happy and when we mention puppies he flipped and almost punched one of the nurses teeth when we tried to hold him down after he picked a fight with us." She explained.  
  
"Well that was due to my teasing and humiliation." Seto thought down casting his eyes in shame.  
  
"Still be careful. Right now he doesn't know up from down and don't mention anything about his father or you may come out needing more stitched and a few casts." She said walking into a hallway that lead to Jou's bed.  
  
"Why what happened?" Seto asked.  
  
"When we mentioned his fathers name he completely flipped wanting to know where he was cause he was going to kill him for all the abuse that he was put through. It was almost impossible to get him calmed down. He almost gave another nurse, the one you where talking to before, a bloody nose and the doctor almost got a broken arm." She explained.  
  
"What calmed him down?" Seto asked curiously.  
  
"You." She said.  
  
"Me?" Seto asked confused.  
  
"Yes you. When we mentioned that you saved him and brought him here he stopped thrashing about and started to cry saying that it was all his fault and he wanted to go home." She said a little worry in her eyes.  
  
"It isn't thought." Seto thought to himself as he walked into the room. It was a small white room that was way to well light. Seto had to cover his eyes at first when he walked into the room. In the top left corner a TV was mounted and was currently playing a prime time movie. Jou was sitting on his bed in the left side with his knees pulled under his chin and he was sobbing out of control.  
  
"He's been like that the whole time. We can't get him to relax enough so that we can look at his leg." The nurse whispered to Seto.  
  
"Let me try and calm him down." Seto whispered back.  
  
"Are you sure about that Mr. Kiba? We don't know how he is going to react to you actually in the room." The nurse whispered in shock.  
  
"Didn't you say that my name calmed him down?"  
  
"Yes so?"  
  
"He won't hurt me. Trust me on this." Seto whispered walking more into the room.  
  
"Please don't do this." She pleaded.  
  
"Please leave." Seto whispered giving her a glare. She sighed in defeat as she quietly left the room.  
  
"Jou?" Seto said calmly as he slowly moved forward to Jou. Jou looked up, his eyes brimming with crystal tears about ready to fall, to see who called his name. Once he saw Seto he let the tears fall over his eyes lids like small waterfalls.  
  
"Please don't cry." Seto said compassionately.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jou cried burying his face in his knees.  
  
"No it's not. I decided on my own free will to go with you." Seto said slowly sitting on the bed so he didn't startle the young teen.  
  
"Yes it is my fault. I am the one that got you hurt. I was the one that ran off so I could get my stuff. I was the one that didn't close the blinds so this way Yugi couldn't see what was going on. It is all my fault." Jou cried even harder.  
  
"Shh please stop crying." Seto said gathering Jou in his arms.  
  
"I was the one who got everyone hurt. I got you physically hurt. Yugi is emotionally hurt and Yami is also hurt cause Yugi is still is distress. I let my sister down cause I am not there to protect her." Jou cried clinging to Seto's trench coat.  
  
"You haven't hurt anyone. I told you I was the one that went with you. I got hurt on my own free will; you had nothing to do with it. If I didn't come then I may have lost you." Seto whispered in Jou's ear sweetly.  
  
"Do you mean that?" Jou asked looking up at Seto with new found hope in his eyes. Seto leaned down to plant a small kiss on Jou's forehead. Jou, instead, wondered what Seto was doing so he looked up. Either Seto completely missed his target of got the bull's eye. Instead of getting Jou's forehead Seto landed on his lips.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me~ I am so evil my leaving it there!  
  
Jou~ Finally he kisses me.  
  
Yugi~ That's so cute.  
  
Jou~ What the kiss or me being in a depression.  
  
Yugi~ Both. ^_^  
  
Jou~ What in the world are you on?  
  
Yugi~ Yami.  
  
Yami~ (blush)  
  
Jou~ (hacking and coughing)  
  
Myself~ Will you please get these people out of my room Me?  
  
Me~ No this is my room!  
  
Myself~ I am the one who should get it. I clean it up all the time.  
  
I~ Party!  
  
Me~ A party sounds fun! Get out the popcorn and chips! Cherry Coke and Pepsi all around! Don't forget the French Onion dip too!  
  
I~ Don't forget the music!  
  
Myself~ Please R&R. I am going to go and shoot myself now.  
  
All~ Byes! 


	13. First Kiss

Disclaimer~ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Now if the lawyers where nice enough to give me the rights for free then I would gladly take it and then fit it to my accord!  
  
Me~ 130! I have 130! I think I am going to faint!  
  
I~ But Me we have a bigger problem! Myself has been kidnapped!  
  
Me~ I thought it was a bit to quiet.  
  
I~ We have to get her back! The evil yami muse thief stole her and is going to erase her from existence!  
  
Myself~ (locked in some closet on the other side of the house) Me is never going to think of finding me in here.  
  
Me~ Well I can always right her in again or make a better nicer yami.  
  
I~ But they may take me next!  
  
Me~ That could be bad! You are the only nice yami I have!  
  
I~ Ok so we are going to find Myself now?  
  
Me~ Yes! Where do we start?  
  
I~ -_-;  
  
Me~ Well onto the fic! We are going to figure out this dilemma in the mean time.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Run no More Chap 13~ First Kiss  
  
Seto's eyes widened dramatically as he felt Jou's lips fall onto his.  
  
"Pull away you jackass! Remember that you don't like him!" Seto's mind screamed at him. Seto looked over Jou's face hoping to see any sign of disgust and utter repulse. Instead he found the complete opposite shinning in Jou's eyes. Jou gave a small sigh before closing his eyes and winding his arms around Seto's neck. Seto gave a quick gasp as he felt himself being pulled down and the kiss intensifying.  
  
"Are you waiting for an invitation? Well here it is stupid. PULL AWAY DAMMIT!" Seto's mind screamed over and over again. Yet an emotion long forgotten and put away slowly won over the screaming mind. Seto slowly closed his eyes and started to kiss back. At first the kiss was a little clumsy, both not knowing what they where doing and trying to find the rhythm. Soon they found the rhythm and where in a frenzy of passion. Jou tightened his grip around Seto's neck pressing harder into the kiss. Seto gave a moan of pleasure as felt Jou's body press against his and he slid his right arm around Jou's waist. He didn't dare move his left arm in fear of ripping the stitches. Jou slid his tongue past Seto's lips and pressed against his teeth hoping to get in.  
  
"Don't you dare open your mouth! Why do I even bother?" Seto's mind sighed as Seto separated his teeth a crack. That little space was just enough room for Jou's tongue to force itself into Seto's mouth. Seto gave a mixture of a gasp and a gag. Jou's tongue moving into his mouth surprised him enough but the force that it came in made Seto's tongue move back making Seto gag pushing it back into place. Yet still having no experience in this Seto allowed Jou to probe his mouth feeling the others tongue trace around his sending shivers all over his body. Seto was thankful that Jou pulled away when he did since his oxygen supply was running out fast. Jou slowly pulled away leaving his taste lingering before resting his head against Seto's chest.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Seto thought blankly staring at the blond below him. Before Seto could move away a nurse came in to check on things.  
  
"Oh thank you for calming him down Mr. Kiba." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"No problem." Seto said slipping out from under Jou lowering him down with his right arm and then let the doctors and nurses surround him. Seto sighed as he walked away from the room and to the waiting room.  
  
"Big Brother!" Mokuba shouted attaching himself to Seto's right leg.  
  
"When did you get here?" Seto asked bewildered.  
  
"About 10 minutes ago. I got a call from the police saying that you had to be brought to the hospital but that you where ok and didn't sustain and fatal injuries. But I still rushed over as fast as I could." Mokuba explained letting go of Seto's leg.  
  
"Mr. Kiba! What are you doing up and moving!" A nurse screeched.  
  
"I haven't been moving around I swear!" Seto stated  
  
"Don't back talk to me! It is the wheel chair for you!" She said growing 5 times larger as Seto shrank 5 times smaller and squeaked a yes ma'am. Seto knew better then to mess with nurses. They could be more vicious then businessmen and they held your life in their hands. Soon Mokuba was wheeling Seto around the hospital.  
  
"Do you want to see how Jou is doing?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Sure why not." Seto sighed a bit. He really wasn't sure how he was going to act around Jou. About 10 minutes ago he was kissing the guy.  
  
"I have no idea how I am going to act now. Or how the hell he is going to take it once he realizes what happened. We can't exactly brush off the fact that our first kiss was some guy we hate was French kissing us." Seto thought as he watched the doors pass by. After a turn here and a turn there Seto was going down an all to familiar hallway.  
  
"Well here goes." Seto thought hoping it would give him more courage as they entered the room.  
  
"Ah I see you came to see him again. Well he is a lot better now." A nurse said as she passed by.  
  
"Again?" Mokuba said suspiciously.  
  
"Well as Mifa told you, Mr. Jounouchi is doing a lot better now that he is on the medication, but there is one side effect to the medication." The doctor informed.  
  
"What's that?" Seto said trying not to hiss.  
  
"He is going to temporarily lose his memory from the past 2 hours. It is to help him from going into another depression and he should get his whole memory back in the next month. Going from the oldest memories to the newest memories." The doctor said.  
  
"What about his leg?" Seto asked sighing in relief that the side effect wasn't going to be fatal.  
  
"He twisted it a bit but nothing to really worry about. It should mend in the next week if he stays off of it. So we are going to keep him here for a week making sure that he is going to fully heal mentally before going, and from what Alea has told me you have been walking around a bit so now you are on order for staying a week so you can heal correctly too." The doctor said in a tone that you don't argue with.  
  
"Are you going to be alright with me not being there?" Seto asked looking up at Mokuba.  
  
"Yea don't worry Seto. I think you got it drilled into the maids heads how to take care of me if you aren't around." Mokuba laughed.  
  
"You can go and see him now. He is going to seem a bit out of it and slow in reaction time." The doctor informed again getting out of the way.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me~ We still have no idea how to find my missing yami muse!  
  
I~ I am never going to see her again! (starts crying)  
  
Me~ Think where would an evil yami muse thief keep a hostage?  
  
I~ An overcrowded amusement park!  
  
Myself~ (winds up in an overcrowded amusement park riding the most dangerous and fun roller coaster in the world) Whee!  
  
Me~ Where is the closest one around I!  
  
I~ I have no idea. ^_^;  
  
Me~ (sighs) See you next chap. I have to go and look on a map for an amusement park that is close to us.  
  
I~ Byes! 


	14. The Hospital Yet Again

Disclaimer~ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So no suing cause I own nothing but a bunch of manga and a few D&D character sheets. 

Me~ Ok we have located 2 amusement parks near us. One is right next-door and the other is about 3 states over.

I~ Why don't we try the one next door? Though I don't know why you choose to live right next one.

Me~ We are going to the one 3 states over!

I~ Umm I still say we go to the one next door.

Me~ Why would he put her in such an easy finding place? We are going to the one 3 states over!

I~ (sighs) fine

Myself~ (still riding the roller coaster in the park next door) How long is it going to take to find me?

Me~ Onto the fic!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Run no More

Chap 14~ The Hospital Yet Again 

Mokuba wheeled Seto into the room unnoticed by Jou. He was to busy trying to concentrate on the magazine in front of him. Whatever drug they gave him did a real number on his body. He couldn't remember zip from the past two hours except from what the nurses told him and even that was a bit chopped up and vague. Seems that he finally went into an emotional breakdown and Seto came in and calmed him down.

"Hi Jou." Mokuba chirped. Jou slowly turned his head and tried to make out the tow forms in front of him. Seems the meds also did a number on his sight. 

"Hello?" Jou said trying to figure out who it was from voice but was failing miserably.

"It's us. Mokuba and Seto." Mokuba chirped again.

"Oh sorry Mokuba. The medication that they gave me really messed me up." Jou smiled.

"It's ok Jou. We understand." Mokuba said slowly sitting down next to Jou so he wouldn't scare the drugged up teen.

"How's your leg doing?" Seto finally spoke reverting back to his normal cold tone.

"It's feeling better. Seems I only twisted it so I should be out in a week from what the doctors said. They just want to make sure that I am going to be ok for going back out and not have another breakdown." Jou explained.

"Seto also has to stay a week. The nurses say he has been moving around to much." Mokuba smiled.

"How's your side doing?" Jou asked hiding his face ashamed.

"Its ok. Not the best injury I've had and not the worst either." Seto said in a softer tone. He didn't want to scare him, but he still had an ego to keep up. 

"You ok?" Mokuba asked Jou, his face full of concern. Seto looked at his brother then quickly at Jou. He was trying his hardest not to show any signs of crying, but the company he was with where both very observant. Jou's body was trembling slightly and he gave almost silent sobs with crystal blue tears falling from his eyes onto the sheets. 

"It's ok Jou. It wasn't your fault that Seto got hurt." Mokuba said leaning over giving him a hug.

"It wasn't your fault. I could have easily let the blade hit you." Seto glared. Truthfully he was getting sick and tired of Jou blaming himself for what happened. Seto could have easily dodged it and let it hit Jou.

"I wish you let it hit me." Jou whispered.

"Don't you dare talk like that! I never want to hear you say that ever again!" Mokuba shouted.

"Why do you want to die Jou?" Seto asked curious. Jou always seemed so full of life and now he wanted to end it. Seto wanted to know why this sudden change of personality occurred.

"Look at everything that I am going to have to go through. First I am going to have nightmares for years not to mention the urges for self-mutilation. Then I am going to have to go to court once again and live my child hood over again in more detail. Then he is going to be up in prison and I am going to be sent to an orphanage until 18. After that I am going to live with the fear of what will happens when my father gets out of jail. It would have just been easier on me to just let the blade hit." Jou sobbed. Both Mokuba and Seto where impressed, he thought so far ahead and all the fears that he described where true. He would have nightmares and maybe the urge to hurt himself. He was going to have to go back to court and relive his painful childhood, and then he would live in some foster home until he could live on his own. His father wouldn't be sentenced for life because he didn't kill some one but he would get a lengthy sentence so Jou would live with the fear of knowing his father would get out and may go after him.

"Are you basing some of this information on what happened to Yugi?" Seto asked.

"No." Jou said his voice sounding hard and emotionless. Even the great CEO of one of the best companies in the world was even taken aback at how Jou answered. Jou lifted up his shirtsleeve to show very faint scars all along him arm.

"Did your father do that to you?" Mokuba asked fear in his voice hoping that what he asked was true.

"No I did that to myself. Pop's sent me to boarding school while in America cause he didn't want me around the house everyday. When I was there it was about 4 years into the beatings. Every night I would have nightmares about the nights that he beat me. Then my body started to feel numb and cold to used to the pain and now that it stopped it was confused. So to end the confusion I would cut myself. Once they found out they sent me back to my fathers." Jou explained some emotion going back into his voice.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright. Right now visiting hours are almost over and I need to get Seto situated into his room. We'll be back tomorrow ok. Byes." Mokuba said getting up and moving towards Seto's wheelchair.

"Ok see you tomorrow." Jou said in his normal cheery voice, waving goodbye to them.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" Seto asked once a good distance away from Jou's room.

"Jou blames himself for your injury. So I think that it may be best if you see him a little less then everyone so he can heal faster mentally. Not to mention that he is scared about what will happen once this whole ordeal is over. I don't think you have thought about what he is going to do once his father is behind bars. Unless his mother offers for him to stay at her place which I think that will be impossible to none or if Yugi and the others offer for him to stay at their place. I think they would love to, but none of them have the space for another guest not to mention the people with yamis have enough to deal with as it is. I would love for Jou to stay with us, but it is your house and I know that you don't get along with him so it is up to you. But we need to get you into your room." Mokuba said moving towards the front desk.

"My only fear about this is when he finally gains all his memories back." Seto thought ignoring Mokuba's small talk.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Me~ (has looked thought the whole theme park 5 times over) Ok so maybe she wasn't in this one. Then where could she be?

I~ -_-; I told you we should have tried the one at home!

(a shady character walks by carrying an evil notebook)

Me~ There is the thief with the evil yami muse capture notebook! 

EYMT (Evil Yami Muse Thief)~ You shall never get me bwahahahahaha(cough cough) damn cough!

Me~ After him! He knows where my other yami is!

I~ (starts chasing after EYMT)

Me~ Well byes for now! Get back here you know good thief!


	15. Meetings in the Dark

Disclaimer~ Haven't we done this before? Ok I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Never have and most likely never will.

Me~ Where the hell did the thief go!

I~ I have no idea, lost him 300 words ago.

Me~ This is horrid! I am never going to get Myself back! ::starts to sob::

I~ I know something that will make you feel better. Why don't you hold a Seto/Jou fanfic contest!

Me~ ::sniff sniff:: That sounds like a good idea. Ok attention fanfics writers! I am holding a Seto/Jou fanfic contest! Why? Cause I am seeing a lack in stories of Seto and Jou.

I~ Contest rules are 1: They have to be mainly about Seto and Jou. Other couples must be minor

                               2: It has to be fluffy and sappy. Angst to but not too much.

                               3: Can be any rating but must warn about what chapters are lemony. Me doesn't like reading lemons

                               4: Can be any length but most preferred sappy one-shots

                               5: Deadline is the end of November. November 25th

                               6: Must mention in review or e-mail if you are entering. This contest has no prize and is just for fun really.

Me~ Ok now that we have that done onto the fic. And please advertise the contest in writings.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Run no More

Chap 15~ Meeting in the Dark

The next week seemed to pass by in a flash for both Seto and Jou. Seto was finally able to catch up on his company and schoolwork. Yugi and the others visited him and Jou often enough to give him the work he missed on a day-to-day basis. Jou felt like it was his birthday everyday. People where coming in and visiting with him giving him gifts and flowers with hallmark cards saying to get better soon. The only present he didn't like was the Japanese homework his cousin Nisachi gave him. Though after being in the hospital for the week he had to go back to school almost immediately. It was a little hard though because he couldn't remember anything from the day of the attack and in almost every class they had been going over something new. It seemed that his body had a chemical reaction with the medicine and it blocked out the whole day instead of the few hours, which it was meant to. So after classes he had to show the teachers the doctors note and then come back after school to relearn what he missed. Seto stayed home for a few more days just to make sure he wouldn't reopen his stitches. Though everyone noticed how on edge Seto was when ever Jou talked about regaining a new memory from the day of the attack.

"Hey Kiba, how's it going?" Yugi asked coming up to him.

"Nothing much." Seto replied in his regular cold tone.

"When are you going to get the stitches out?" Yugi asked looking at Seto with his large violet eyes.

"Friday. The doctors said I have healed enough to get them out." Seto replied back.

"How's Jou been doing?" Yugi asked knowing that he hit a nerve. Seto felt the blood rush to his cheeks giving them a slight pink color.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Seto almost hissed.

"I meant emotionally Kiba. I know he won't tell if anything is troubling him in his head. I thought you may know because he is living with you at the moment." Yugi said giving Seto a cold glare of his own. Seto looked taken aback at the question and the look Yugi was giving him.

"He hasn't said anything yet and hasn't shown any faults of emotion from what I can see and the maids." Kiba said returning the glare.

"Thanks Kiba." Yugi said before bounding off in the other direction.

"Strange." Kiba thought before going off to his class.

::later midnight::

Seto woke up to hear the patter of footsteps running by his door.

"Who the hell is up at this hour?" Seto grumbled rubbing his eyes as he looked at the digital green clock.

"Seto can I come in?" Mokuba asked through the closed door.

"Yes Mokuba." Seto mumbled still trying to get up. Mokuba walked in also looking like he was just woken up from a nice sleep.

"What is it?" Seto asked fighting down a yawn.

"Do you know who just ran by?" Mokuba asked as he walked over to the bed.

"It may have been one of the maids Mokuba. Go back to sleep." Seto smiled patting the younger Kiba on the head.

"I think it was Jou. For the past few nights I have heard some one run by and his door is always open on those nights." Mokuba explained.

"I'll go and check on it ok. Go back to bed and get some sleep." Seto said getting up and ushering his brother out of the room.

"Thanks, you're the best." Mokuba said hurrying off to his room. Seto waited a bit making sure that Mokuba was really in his room before going down the hall to fin Jou.

"Well it would explain why he has been looking so tired and why Yugi asked me about him today." Seto thought as he came to the base of the steps and then went down the left corridor. Just as he thought, the study's door was open and the light from one of the lamps was on and coming out the door. He quietly opened the door even more and walked in as quiet as a cat. As figured, he could hear sobs coming from the big chair in the far corner of the room. Seto quietly snuck behind the chair was peeked over the rim of the top.

"How should I do this? Just simply snapping him out of it or doing a surprise attack thing would scare him half to death and he would think that it is his father. I could cover his mouth and then show my face but that would also have the same effect on him. I think I have it! Lets just hope the fact of me doing it will not scare him." Seto thought as he walked around the chair to face Jou. Seto slipped his arms around Jou's waist and brought him for a hug as his hands rubbed Jou's back.

"Shh everything is going to be ok." Seto whispered in his ear in the softest tone he could think of using.

"No it's not! Nothing can save me from these horrid dreams." Jou sniffed clinging to Seto. Seto tightened his grip before he tried to lift Jou up and move him over a little. Jou got the hint and helped Seto not wanting the other to rip out his stitches. Jou curled up in Seto's lap and buried his face in the crook of him neck crying. Seto rocked back and forth as best he could with his hands loosely resting on the curve of Jou's hips. A feeling of dejá-vu washed over him as Seto whispered soothing words into his ear as he cried into Seto's neck. Seto ran his fingers thought Jou's soft and silky hair hoping it would calm down the blond even more. Jou finally settled down to sobs as he still clung to Seto's nightshirt.

"Feeling better?" Seto whispered again still in a soft tone.

"Umm hmm." Jou mumbled looking up into Seto's face. Suddenly Jou froze as his eyes transfixed on the brunette as he saw every emotion swimming in his eyes that seemed completely opposite of him. Soon both Seto and Jou where subconsciously leaning towards one another, slowly closing the distance between their lips.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Me~ Bwahahahahaha! Another evil cliff.

I~ Just when things where starting to get good too.

EYMT~ ::peeks out from behind trash can:: They will never find me!

Me~ I found him!

I~ Get back here you little thief!

EYMT~ Nooooooooooo! ::runs away once again the evil notebook in his hands::

Me~ After him!

I~ Please R&R

All~ Byes!   

    __


	16. Kisses Bathed in Moonlight

Disclaimer~ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did then why in the world would I be writing this story and telling you this stuff.

Me~ I am soo sorry that is has taken this long to update! I really didn't mean for it to take this long.

I~ She really hasn't. Since school has started she now has homework, 2 projects and a paper to write.

Me~ No to mention I have gotten sick so I feel lousy.

I~ Feel lousy all you want but we need to find myself.

Me~ Well ok though I am slightly sad that I didn't get any contestants for my contest but I have seen an incline is Seto and Jou fics so I am happy. And thanks all you people that review for my fic! I can't remember you all but thanks!

I~ Ok we need to find the evil yami muse thief.

Me~ After my nap. ::falls asleep::

I~ Get up! You have a fic to write and a yami to find!

Me~ Go away and onto the fic!

Myself~ ::somewhere back home watching TV.::

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Run no More

Chap 16~Kisses Bathed in Moonlight

"Please tell me this isn't a dream. I am really going to kiss Seto." Jou's mind frantically thought as he saw the space get closer and closer.  Over the past few weeks Jou finally came to the conclusion that he was falling in love with Seto. It wasn't a full blown he is my only one and perfect soul mate that you read about all the time in novels where in the next to chapters they are going at it in bed and they have only been seeing each other for 3 days. (A/N: Hey maybe I should do that but I am still to much of a wimp to read and write lemons. But I am working on Limes! Go Me!) Yet is wasn't as small as a simple school girl crush where they was giggling his head off and flirting so painfully that you want to bash them over the head several times with a cast iron frying pan. It seemed in that nice middle ground where he wasn't hanging on Seto's every word, but it did hurt knowing that he may not hold a special place in the CEO's heart. As Jou was thinking on and no about how much he liked Seto he didn't notice that the space between them had completely vanished. A shock wave of pleasure rippled through Jou's body as Seto's lips pressed against his in such a gentle passion that wanted to scream out his feelings for the young celebrity. Jou didn't know what to do at first since Seto was kissing him at such a pace, hungry for his taste. Seto fervently kissed him yearning to remember the feel and taste of Jou's mouth under his. Seto almost grinned at how perfect the taste fit his not so secret anymore crush. He was like a strawberry, when picked at the right time he tasted sweeter then any sweet yet if you picked him to soon he would taste bitter and hard. Jou finally caught on and up to Seto's pattern matching him kiss for kiss. Jou slowly slipped his tongue out past his teeth and lips into unknown territory. It brushed up against Seto's upper lip and quickly darted back in seeing what it gained through this adventure. Jou pressed his tongue up against the roof of his mouth and slowly trailed it back down hoping to prolong the taste that tickled his senses. Just as he thought and expected, dark chocolate. Always seen, as bitter but if you have the unique taste for it then it can be as sweet or sweeter then milk chocolate. Jou darted his tongue out again daring the other to come out and play.

"You are not going to get the upper hand this time." Seto thought as he roughly pushed past Jou's teeth and into his mouth. Jou moaned into the kiss as he felt himself being laid back into an odd cross of sitting and lying down with Seto on top of him. Jou wrapped his arms around Seto's neck pressing the others mouth closer to his. Seto began to purr as he felt Jou's arms wrap around his neck and his tongue brushing up against his own.  After losing what felt like more breath then humanly possible, Jou slowly broke away.

"Cat." Jou smirked.

"I have just kissed you passionately for the past two minutes and all you can say to me is cat?" Seto asked bewildered.

"You are always calling my mutt so I just thought of a name that I am going to call you." Jou smirked again.

"How in the world did you figure that one out?" Seto asked burying his face into Jou's shoulder.

"Well every time you yell you sound like you are hissing and the cute purr you just did confirms it." Jou smirked once again running his hands through Seto's hair.

"Are you going to be ok with this?" Seto asked him, longing in his eyes.

"If I wasn't going to be ok with this then I would have pushed you away the first time you kissed me." Jou smiled giving him a quick kiss.

"You remember that!" Seto asked shock and fear replace the previous emotion in his eyes.

"I only got the memory back two days ago so don't look all shocked and concerned. Remember I kissed you first." Jou laughed.

"It was still wrong. You where in a break down." Seto said now adverting his gaze.

"What is this? The great Seto Kiba is afraid of what I think of him?" Jou teased.

"I have no personal care of what other people and companies think of me. I am still human and I do care what the people that I care about think of me." Seto said lowering his gaze.

"Well I have no idea what this person thinking but all I know is that I have a completely hot guy on top of me ignoring the fact that this is a perfect make out time not a thinking time." Jou's smiled slowly turning into an evil, sly smirk.

"Well then I guess that I should comply to this." Seto said returning the smirk with his own intensity before shifting so he was now completely on top of Jou. He really didn't want to test out of his stitches could hold out in that position much longer. He looked deep into Jou's eyes seeing his reflection shimmering back at him with pure happiness before he caught Jou in another heated kiss and make out session. Both Seto and Jou heard a click followed by a flash of light that they saw through their eyelids and then an evil giggle. Both quickly broke away and looked in the direction of the sound and light. There was Mokuba standing there with a Polaroid camera in one hand, a Polaroid picture in the other hand and giggling his head off.

"He didn't." Seto said in amazement looking at his younger brother.

"He did." Jou growled, lightly pushing Seto off of him before running after the boy.

"AHHHHHH!" Mokuba let out a high-pitched girly scream before running away from the enraged Jou.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Me~ How was that nice and fluffy chap for ya.

I~ We need to find Myself!

Me~ Well I want to know what my fans think!

I~ They want you to find Myself!

Me~ No they are all happy now cause Jou and Seto are together.

I~ That is nice but I do miss Myself.

EYMT~ You will never find her! Bwahahahahaha! ::quickly runs away again::

I~ After him! ::chases after the EYMT::

Me~ Fine fine. Please R&R Byes! ::chases after I::


	17. Deck Save Spell Found!

Disclaimer~ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't bother trying to get money off of me. I have all of $ .50 and even that is not truly mine.

Me~ I am really soooooory for not updating in over a month but I have been really, really, really busy with Drama Club and just school in general. Not to mention for a while I was on a slight writers block.

I~ We are suppose to be getting Myself back! It has been so lonely without her.

Myself~ ::walks into the street:: I was getting board of waiting for you to come home so I just decided to find you.

Me~ But where did the guy go?

I~ ::hanging onto Myself sobbing:: You are ok! I was sooooo worried about you. Would have found you earlier but Me was being a bitch and wouldn't listen. I am soooooo super happy that we found you. ::continues to ramble::

Myself~ Umm yea………Well what did I miss?

Me~ You need to go back to being kidnapped cause I need to hunt down that guy!

Myself~ o.O?

Me~ He may go after other people's yami muses!

I~ I don't care! Myself is back and that is all that matters!

Me~ FINE! Onto the fic!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Run no More

Chap 17~ Deck Save Spell Found!

"I have finally found it!" Yami yelled holding a book above his head. Both Yami and Yugi where in Yami's soul room library, which was a mess. Most of the shelves did not have books left on them or what books there where, where far and in between. The floor? What floor. What were supposed to be the floor were piles on top of piles of books.

"You said that 20 books ago Yami." Yugi sweat dropped sitting cross-legged on a small pile of books.

"I am sure this is the book Yugi! It has to be. I have looked in every other one and this is the last one." Yami said with an insane tone. Y-Yami you ok?" Yugi asked hiding behind the pile he was sitting on.

"Yes I am perfectly fine Yugi." Yami said with an insane smile.

"My yami has finally cracked!" Yugi cried running into the main room.

"Yugi wait!" Yami said running after him. Yugi ran as best he could into the main room and quietly climbed up one of the stone columns and hid in the shadows.

"Yami has finally lost is completely." Yugi thought clinging to the column. 

"Yugi I am sane I tell you! I just need a break from all these books and then I should be fine." Yami whined and pleaded looking around for his love.

"Yea sure Yami I am going to believe that you are sane." Yugi sarcastically thought.

"Fine, sniff, I see how it is, sniff. You don't want me anymore." Yami sniffed hoping that the little speech would lure him out.

"Ok this is my only chance. If I get this wrong it can mean certain death." Yugi thought as he scooted around the column ready to leap on his unsuspecting dark. Once Yami took another step closer Yugi launched himself from his hiding spot in an attempt to knock Yami to the ground. Miscalculating, if he even bothered to do that at all, the force that he was going at and how strong Yami was compared to him, Yugi instead landed in Yami's arms then on the ground.

"There you are love." Yami smiled burying his face into Yugi's hair. Yugi's eyes shrank dramatically as he struggled to get out of Yami's hold.

"Mission failure, mission failure! Must escape!" Yugi's mind screamed as he flailed about even more.

"What in the world is with you today?" Yami asked holding Yugi closer so he wouldn't drop him.

"You have finally gone insane Yami! When Bakura goes insane, which is most of the time, he is really scary. I fear to see you when you have finally lost it." Yugi stated trying to get out of the grip even more.

"I have not cracked!" Yami protested.

"Have to!"

"Have not!"

"I thought we went through this already?" Yugi sweat dropped. Yami finally gave up on the verbal arguing and decided to try something that he could win at. He brought one of his hands up and cupped the back of Yugi's neck. Before the little version could react to what was going on Yami fiercely pressed his mouth against the others and forced his tongue in. Yugi moaned into the kiss as he felt Yami's tongue brush up against the insides of his own mouth and around his muscle. Once Yami felt that his light had enough convincing he reluctantly pulled away.

"Maybe I should let you go insane more often." Yugi purred burying his face into Yami's neck.   

"Don't you think we should tell Jou the news?" Yami suggested putting Yugi down to the floor.

"Meanie." Yugi muttered under his breath as he walked out of Yami's soul room.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring phone call phone call." Jou's bedroom phone went off.

"Who in the world is calling at 10 in the morning?" Jou mumbled groping around for the phone, his head still under the covers.

"Jou get up we have great news!" Yugi yelled over the speakerphone. 

"Couldn't have waited until later? Like 1 o'clock later." Jou mumbled into his pillow.

"No it could not have waited until then. Yami found the spell for your cards!" Yugi shouted bouncing up and down back at his house.

"He did!" Jou shouted jumping up from his bed.

"See I told you it was great news." Yugi said in an I-told-you-so voice.

"This isn't great news this is excellent news!" Jou cheered hopping around the room doing a victory dance.

"Jou what are you doing?" Seto asked walking into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Well I am going to go now. How does 11:30 sound?" Yugi asked.

"Just perfect." Jou said hanging up.

"Can I please know what is going on and why Yugi is coming over?" Seto yawned.

"Yami finally found the spell to save my deck." Jou shouted jumping onto Seto.

"This is a good thing?" Seto asked not all the words sinking in.

"Please tell me how you pass your morning classes hon." Jou asked looking the taller brunet directly in the eyes.

"That is because I am on weekday mode. Right now I am on weekend mode." Seto yawned again.

"You have different modes?" Jou asked suggestively.

"Not like that perv." Seto sweat dropped.

"Then what use are they." Jou said giving Seto a quick kiss.

"For me to know and for you to maybe find out." Seto smirked, untangling himself before walking out.

"Meanie!" Jou said sticking out his tongue.

"You better put that thing to better use." Seto smirked again before walking away again.

"Sure thing honey. 7 sound good." Jou purred. The only sound that was heard was Seto falling over.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Me~ Ha! I got it all done!

Myself~ So can someone tell me what I missed?

I~ Well Seto and Jou finally got together.

Myself~ And I wasn't here to make their lives hell!

Me~ This is why I didn't go after you. I knew that you would try to break them up and then put them back together again.

Myself~ Bitch.

I~ O_O There is a method to your madness Me.

Me~ Yes I knew there was and now that we have her back I have to extra protect my stories.

Myself~ Will find a way to get through the locks.

Me~ I am going to go now and pay EYMT off again to kidnap Myself.

I~ You paid him to kidnap her.

Me~ Yea, no one is going to kidnap her voluntarily. 

Myself~ I am soo going to kill you Me.

Me~ I know but I must go now and type up the next chap. See you again.

All~ Byes!


	18. Dancing Yamis and Saving Decks

Disclaimer~ I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I have to say it again I am going to cry.

Me~ Uber sorry that I have not updated in over a month. I have been busy with school and all this other crap. Not to mention writing all my Christmas one shots.

Myself~ Stop making excuses and write the chap!

I~ I am soooo happy to have you back! ::hugs Myself::

Myself~ Happy to see you to. Get her off!

Me~ Ahh yes there is going to be a hint of lime, not badly cause I have just gotten over reading intense lime. Now I am trying my writing at it. Don't worry nothing bad just a bunch of undertones!

Me~ Well onto the fic! And it is a longer chap!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Run no More

Chap 18~ Dancing Yami's and Saving Decks

Jou was hopping around and richly furnished mansion with a giddy look on his face. Mokuba was currently watching him like he was an idiot.

"Jou please explain what you are doing?" Mokuba finally asked.

"Yami finally found the spell to save my deck!" Jou sang totally off key.

"Sing like that again mutt and I am going to have to get a new vase." Seto scoffed as he walked into the room, his heels making a clinking noise with every step.

"You seem so enthusiastic." Jou mocked back.

"I told you that I am on weekend mode, I don't need to be enthusiastic."

"You where pretty enthusiastic last night." Jou smiled devilishly. Mokuba coughed and went to sit down on the couch in the other living room; Seto just went redder then a tomato.

"Perv." Seto coughed getting his regular pale complexion back.

"Aww come one sweetie don't be like that." Jou pouted wrapping his arms around Seto's neck.

"I do not wished to be called a food. That is degrading and lowers my reputational status." Seto informed him.

"Reputational status? Is there even such a word as reputational?" Jou asked.

"Yes there is. Anymore questions?"

"Then what should I call you? Yugi calls his yami a bunch of pet names." Jou blinked up with his large amber eyes.

"What in the world would that blasted pharaoh let Yugi call him?" Seto asked trying to imagine Yami responding to muffin or other obscene food products.

"Lets see, there is snuggle fuzzy bunny, chocobat, sweet sugar cupcake, frosting yummie." Jou said naming every name he heard Yugi call Yami. As each name was rattled off Seto's grin grew wider.

"If you are going to call me anything, you can call me master." Seto said, not thinking, in a tone filled with authority.

"Kinky." Jou responded wiggling his eyebrows.  

"How the hell does he find so many undertones-" Seto couldn't finish his thought for just as the doorbell rang Jou jumped on his in fear.

"Please don't mind Jou and my brother." Mokuba said leading them to the staircase that was on the other side of the living room.

"Why? Are they killing each other?" Yami smirked thinking about how he could tease Seto about it.

"Actually you would be surprised at what they where-" All three stopped dead in their tracks, wide-eyed and gapping like a fish. Jou's body was sandwiched between the wall and Seto's body. One of Jou's hands was being held level with his head and the other was around Seto's waist. The unoccupied hand of Seto Kaiba was under Jou's shirt working his abdomen. Yami walked directly behind Seto and started poking his back.

"Excuse me but, CAN YOU TWO GET A ROOM!" Yami shouted at them. This, in turn, received a hard kick in the shin from Jou and a deep moan from Seto.

"You fucking, damn, son of a………" Yami then continued to mutter his obscenities in Egyptian while hopping around on his good leg.

"What was that moan for?" Jou smirked one he finally pulled his mouth and tongue from Seto's.

"Next time when you go to kick that dammed pharaoh, go around my legs and not between them." Seto informed his he pushed himself off the blond youth.

"How about not kicking me at all." Yami growled still hopping around.

"That really wasn't very nice Jou." Yugi tried to reprimand, but his height and young looking features made the statement dull.

"Yelling in my ears wasn't a nice thing either." Seto said as he tried to clean out his ear.

"Umm yea………I am going to play in my room." Mokuba said slinking up the stairs.

"So exactly how long have you and Kaiba been going at it." This statement received yet another hard kick in the other shin from none other then Seto.

"Damn, ass hole, bitch CEO………" Yami once again, reverted to Egyptian.

"Umm 10 hours ago." Jou smiled. Yami lost his footing on the last hop and fell to the floor. Yugi giggled a bit before deciding to help his darker half up.

"I have blackmail on you!" Yami shouted getting up like there was no more pain in his black, blue and purple shins.

"I have blackmail on you too." Seto smirked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Wow he does have enthusiasm on weekend mode." Jou muttered.

"What would you have on me that I would care so much about?" Yami asked tossing on of his bangs back.

"Snuggle funny bunny, sweetie candy bar, chipmunk cute face, big fluffy pillow." Seto said rambling off every name Jou told him. With every mane that was spoken from Seto's mouth Yami slowly fell back down to the floor.

"My reputational status is gone!" Yami sobbed.

"There is such a thing!" Jou said in amazement.

"Shh it's ok Yami." Yugi cooed trying to get Yami to stop crying.

"Just wait till I tell Bakura." Seto threatened.

"Actually Ryou calls him a bunch of pet names too." Jou mumbled.

"Really!" Yami perked up as he listened to Jou rattle every name he heard, Seto stood quietly off to the side making mental note of each name.

"Now that we have blackmail on everyone that we know, can we get back to what we originally came here to do." Yugi asked impatiently tapping his foot.

"So what do you have to do?" Jou asked sitting on Seto's lap, who was on the living room floor.

"Well I am going to set your deck here and then incant the spell." Yami explained setting the cards in the middle of a previously made circle.

 "What do you have to incant?" Jou asked now pushing his stupidity level with Yami.

"Wait and see." Yami almost growled, his left eye twitching. Yami took the deck out of the bag that they where in and spread all the cards out into a half circle. Then he pulled out a leather bound book and started reading from it. The circle around the deck started to glow mustard yellow as Yami put the book down.  Then Yami did something that would scar all their minds for generations to come, he started to dance. Not that he was dancing horridly; it was the dance that was horrid. It looked like a cross between the locomotion, the Macarena and walk like an Egyptian. (A/N: I don't own those either) Everyone just stared and randomly blinked as Yami did his dance and as the glow died down. Once the glow was completely gone Yami stopped dancing, to their relief, and gathered up the cards before handing them to a dumbfounded Jou.

"Are you going to take your deck?" Yami asked annoyed.

"What the hell was that?" Jou asked in a plain tone. Yami took Jou's hand and placed the deck in it.

"That was the ritualistic cleansing dance that only the most noble people ever saw." Yami boasted looking proud. Everyone fell over laughing; Seto smirked knowing he got the whole thing on film.

"What in the world is so funny? You should be privileged to even see that dance."

"Y-Yes w-we where." Jou got out between giggles.

"But if I remember correctly Seto was a good dancer, especially when Jou was watching." Yami said revenge laced into every word. Seto went into a coughing fit and Jou being the brightest racked his brain to remember.

"He did? When?"  Jou opened his big mouth causing everyone to fall over.

"Umm I think he was talking about ancient Egypt Jou." Yugi answered.

"I have told you before, I do not believe in that.' Seto announced. Now everyone was looking at him like he was an idiot.

"I am not even going to bother." Yami sighed.

"Yami and I should be going home now. Grandpa needs help with the shop." Yugi said getting up off the floor.

"Thanks for everything." Jou shouted from the doorway. Yami and Yugi turned around waving good-bye showing that they acknowledged.

"Should we go back to what we where doing before?" Seto whispered leaning into Jou's neck.

"Sure." Jou whispered slamming the door shut.

Me~ AHA! Long chap!

Myself~ You are evil. Kicking Yami in the shins twice.

I~ The only thing that was evil where those pet names!

Me~ Yes I know. My stomach was turning when I was writing those.

Myself~ I didn't find them that bad.

I~ Where did your brain go Myself?

Myself~ I knew I left something in the thief's bag!

~somewhere in the world where the EYMT is~

EYMT~ My bag feels a bit heavy. ::reaches into bag and feels the brain left by Myself::

EYMT~ Ewwwwwwww.

~back to the interesting people~

Me~ Ok now we need to hunt down her brain. I will try to update faster next time.

All~ Byes!


	19. Dealing

Disclaimer~ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Gravitation (makes a small bit in this chap). But sadly E-bay still is not showing the rights to it. But one day they will!

Me~ I live! Again! This is a really long chap, second longest so far. So please don't kill me!

Myself~ That's great now where is my brain?

Me~ Umm I sent I out to get it.

Myself~ You idiot.

Me~ Not my fault that I lost ½ my dust bunny population cause of the stuff I was going over during school.

Myself~ I am doomed!

Me~ You could have really smart dust bunnies like me.

Myself~ I you better find my brain!

Me~ Well onto the fic!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Run no More

Chap 19~ Dealing.

"Seto are you done yet?" Mokuba whined rolling over on the couch.

"Not yet Mokuba. I still have about 30 minutes of work left." Seto answered rapidly typing at his laptop.

"You gave me the same answer about an hour ago Seto." Mokuba grumbled.

"Jou is acting better then you, for some odd reason." Seto teased winking at Jou who blushed.

"That's because you two where practically having dry sex on your desk when I walked in." Mokuba smirked. Jou fell off the couch with a thud blushing up a storm and Seto slid off his chair.

"Where in the world did you learn such language?!" Seto shouted as he shot up from the floor.

"Jeeze bro you don't hear stuff like that when you go to school? Middle school is so much worse then High School." Mokuba sighed.

"And you said I was bad." Jou commented.

"Don't encourage him." Seto glared before returning to his work.

"Can we watch some TV now?" Mokuba gave his cutest puppy dog look with fake tears lining his bottom lashes.

"Yes but check the news first. I want to know what is going on in the world." Seto reached into the top left drawer and pulled out the remote. Mokuba hopped off from the couch and leaped over taking the remote and then bounded back to where he was sitting. The on button was pressed and channel surfing was heard as Mokuba flipped through looking for the most interesting new station there was. Jou crawled over to Seto's desk area and rested against his chair sighing softly.

"You ok?" Seto asked letting his right hand hang down so he could pet Jou's hair.

"A little." Jou answered taking one of Seto's fingers into his mouth. Seto gave a little squeak as he continued to type. Seto listened to the news rattle off the current highlights of the world. Some new pop star was caught with drugs, the famous romance novelist Eiri Yuki proposed to his boyfriend Suichi Shindou, lead vocalist of the band Bad Luck and the stocks another two points today.   

"Ok Mokuba you can watch what ever you want." Seto called over and an annoying opening theme song was blared through the speakers.

"I need my finger back." Seto pulled his finger out with a pop and continued to type.

"Mean." Jou muttered under his breath.

"Come up here." Seto whispered motioning for Jou to sit in his lap. Jou gave a small smile before he climbed onto Seto and rested against his chest. Seto laid his head down on Jou's shoulder giving a small kiss on the neck.

"Seto can I ask you something?"

"Sure as long as it is PG-13."

"Are you going to propose to me one day?" Mokuba snickered at their conversation but continued to watch the program flashing on the screen. Seto stopped typing and turned Jou so they where looking each other dead in the eyes.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Jou shrank back avoiding eye contact. Seto smiled shaking his head before he tilted up Jou's chin. Then slyly he slid his fingers all around Jou's lips before pressing his index finger past them and prying the teeth open.

"So you don't want my finger. Guess I just need to take it back." Seto gave his look and started to pull the finger out. Jou gave a moan of protest before lightly bringing his teeth down and sucking on the intruder. Seto gave another smirk reaching into his left pocket.

"Are you going to answer?" Jou smiled giving Seto a peck on the lips.

"One more thing and I will answer." His hand moved to the back of Jou's neck nestling in the hair at his nape before binging the blond forward into a cute passion kiss. Mokuba silently giggled watching them out of the corner of his eye. Seto took his hand out of the pocket and placed the item on Jou's left ring finger.

"Umm Kaiba sir we brought your mail from the house over. Some pieces looked urgent." One of the butlers coughed seeing the two boys in an intimate moment.

"I'll take it. Seto's busy right now." Mokuba offered taking the pile.

"As I can see. Well have a good day." The butler bowed and quickly left the room. Mokuba flipped through the mail taking out his pieces before putting the pile on Seto's desk.

"Now………you have to answer." Jou puffed blushing hard.

"I already have." Seto licked Jou's lips before going to the pile of mail.

"Junk, junk, junk, more junk, random fan mail, stock progress. Something for you Jou." Seto said blindly handing over the envelope. Jou took the mail looking over the front for something interesting. Finding nothing on the envelope he tore it open and read the papers inside.

"Jou you ok?" Seto asked as Jou began to tremble violently. Just as quick as he asked Jou latched himself onto him crying.

"Please tell me what's wrong love." Seto whispered kissing his tears away. Jou handed him the mail and continued to cry. Seto took the paper bewildered and began to read, all the color drained out of his face.

"What's wrong Seto?" Mokuba asked running up to the desk.

"We're going home. Call Sims." Mokuba nodded and ran down to the secretary.

"I don't want to go!" Jou cried clinging to Seto even more.

"You have to go. You are the victim. If you don't then he may win and then what will you do?"

"They're going to make me see him again, I am going to have to relive my past and then get sent to a foster home cause I don't have a guardian. I finally found you Seto, I don't want to let go."

"Don't worry I am going to make sure that you stay with me always." Seto cooed in his ear slowly standing up. Jou latched onto Seto like him life depended on it.

"Sims is one his way over Seto." Mokuba announced poking his head into the room.

"Go down ahead of us." Seto waved him down then gathered up the rest of the important mail.

"You're going to come with me right Seto?"

"I told you that I am never going to leave you." With a little bit of difficulty Seto got Jou down to the limo and then into the house.

"I am going to be in my room if you need me Seto." Mokuba called running upstairs.

"I-I should be alright. Go back to work." Jou said taking a few steps forward wobbling all the way.

"I am not going back until tomorrow so no complaints." Seto swept Jou off his feet and carried him upstairs.       

"How did I ever get a boyfriend like you?" Jou sighed nuzzling Seto's neck.

"Your looks." Seto teased kicking open a door.

"This isn't my room Seto?" Jou stared up as he was lowered onto a soft down comforter.

"This is my room." He stated sitting down next to him. The room was plain in Jou's opinion. The few furniture pieces consisted of a simple king sized pine pencil post bed, small desk to match and an oak wardrobe. The walls where painted a soft gray blue with a blue eyes painted on the 3 seen walls from the bed. The wall behind the bed had blue eyes ultimate dragon painted on it. The only oddity in the room was the ceiling. It was painted a gorgeous black/blue color with little star constellations sticking out here and there, painted in a glow in the dark paint.

"Who did these pictures?" Jou mumbled clinging to Seto's arm.

"I did them a few months ago. I was getting board looking at the walls." Seto said entwining his fingers with Jou's.

"An artist and a CEO. Can you sing as well?" 

"You'll have to wait and see for yourself."

"Did you do the ceiling as well?" Jou pointed up.

"Mokuba did that. He had no more space left on his walls or ceiling in his room so I said that he could do my ceiling." Seto explained falling back so he could see the night sky of his ceiling.

"Your such a good brother." Jou teased resting himself on Seto's right side.

"And it seems like a good boyfriend as well." Seto purred rolling over on top of Jou.

"You're always to good to me." Jou sighed running his fingers through his hair.

*/* After Dinner */*

"You know you want to check up on him." Mokuba taunted.

"Yes I do want to check up on him." Seto sighed relaxing into the couch even more.

"Then go and see how he is. I am sure that if I was in his predicament he would understand." Mokuba said shoving Seto to the main staircase.        

"I don't want to bother him." Seto said turning on his heel.

"I am sure he can stand another make out session with you." Mokuba smirked as Seto turning red.

"That's not all we do." Seto coughed walking up the stairs.

"You can come in Seto." Jou smirked as he fingered through his deck.

"How did you know it was me?" Seto asked crawling up the bed lying down next to Jou. 

"Who else would come up and check on me?" Jou smiled giving a quick kiss.

"I'm not bothering you to much am I?" 

"Seto love you could never bother me. Its actually nice to have some one keep me company." Jou smiled sweetly lying against the other. He continued to flip through his cards while Seto planted ghost kisses along his neck. Just before he finished his deck a glint of gold caught his eye. He lifted up his left hand to see a simple pure gold band adore his ring finger. He inspected it closer finding the deepest sapphire he ever saw set in the middle of the band.

"Seto when………where how?" Jou stuttered in astonishment looking from the ring to Seto and back to the ring. Seto gave a sly grin wrapping his arms around Jou's waist whispering into his ear.

"Marry me?"

Me~ AHAHAHAHAHA! I am sooooo evil leaving it off there.

Myself~ Aren't they a little young to be doing this. Not to mention they have only been going out for like a week!

Me~ I don't know why either. I got this idea of Seto proposing to Jou and decided to put it in the story,

Myself~ And you didn't even bother writing in Jou's response.

Me~ Well it keeps people reading my fic!

Myself~ And you said this was going to be a slow thing.

Me~ SO SUE ME! It gave me something to do for the sequel. 

Myself~ I would if I had my brain!

Me~ Well please R&R and tell me what you think of the new plot twist. 


	20. Proposal

Disclaimer~ I wish I did but still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Ha now you cannot sue me!

Me~ I have finally updated faster!

Myself~ Such joy!

Me~ We really need to find your brain.

Me~ Well I is right now looking through the Amazon hunting down the thief that has it.

+In the Amazon+

I~ This doesn't look like Kansas to me…

+Back+

Me~ He he? ^_^;

Myself~ Remind me to kill I when she gets back ok.

Me~ Ok onto the fic!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Run no More

Chap 20~ Proposal

Jou's eyes widened as Seto's words registered in his ears.

"Do you mean it?" His face was in pure shock and joy s he stared into his loves eyes.

"Yes every word."

"Then yes! Yes I will marry you!" Jou cried latching himself onto Seto. He grinned as he pet the blond's hair hugging him even tighter.

"The ceremony won't be held until after high school graduation or if you choose after College." Seto explained cupping Jou's chin so they where eye-to-eye.

"When…how…?" Jou stuttered burying his face into the brunet's neck.

"When did I plan to propose to you? Really when ever you brought it up or at graduation." He smiled nuzzling Jou's cheek.

"Do you have a ring as well?" Jou asked grabbing Seto's hands. Seto gave yet another smirk as he showed his left ring finger. It was the same simple gold band that Jou had but the stone was a rich honey color. Then he held the ring up to Jou's eyes.

"Same color." He grinned running his hand down Jou's cheek.

"Does Mokuba know about this?"

"He was the one that told me to ask you today." Seto chuckled.

"So where is the honeymoon going to be? Some place exotic, serene, exciting?" Jou giggled sitting up.

"I was thinking on the line of tropical and exotic, Hawaii sound nice? You can pick another place" Seto shifted on the bed laying his head in Jou's lap.

"And miss seeing you in a bathing suit. Not on my life." Jou nuzzled Seto's nose with his planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Is this a closed issue or can I brag all I want that I am engaged to the hottest CEO in Japan."

"Tell whom ever you want. I'm sure that the press is going to know about it in the morning anyways."

"Thanks. I love you Seto."

"Love you to Jou. Love you to."

+Next Morning+

A shout was heard coming from the Mouto residence waking up the whole house and a few neighbors.

"Yugi what's wrong?" His grandfather shouted running in with a frying pan. Ready to swing.

"N-nothing grandpa. I was just a little shocked that's all." Yugi giggled.

"Yugi who dares disturb you! I am going to send them to the shadow realm." Yami came storming in third eye flaring and looked ready to kill.

"Its nothing Yami. I just got over excited that's all." Yugi waved his arms up and down in front of him hoping Yami would cool.

"Well get ready for school since you are up. I am going back to sleep." Grandpa yawned shuffling out of the room. Well not before glaring at Yami.

"I didn't do it!" Yami defended himself.

"Take that eye down before you send some one to the shadow realm." He glared again shuffling the rest of the way to his room. On the other side of the line Jou had fallen off the bed holding the phone far away from his ear. Yami sat down next to Yugi on the bed taking his angel into his arms.

"Jou? Jou you still there?" Yugi called into the receiver.

"Next time you have the urge to yell please do it away from the receiver." Seto answered him.

"Well if it isn't the groom to be. So when are you guys getting hitched?" Yugi taunted with an evil glint reflecting in his eyes. 

"I'll let Jou explain that to you. He is the one that is really deciding the date." Seto yawned.

"Groom? Hitched? Yugi what in the world are you talking about?" Yami asked completely confused.

"Seto proposed to Jou last night. They're getting married!" Yugi squealed bouncing up and down.   

"WHAT!" Yami shouted walking up the house and neighbors that had finally gotten back to sleep.

"I am trying to sleep here!" Grandpa yelled bashing Yami on the head with his frying pan.

"Sorry!" Yami cringed holding his head.

"Well now that I am up I am going to make some breakfast." Grandpa yawned walking to the stairs. On the other line Seto was now holding the phone far away from his ear looking like he was about to strangle the poor thing.

"Kaiba you there?" Yugi asked looking worried, he was begging that both had not gone def. 

"I'm back Yug. And please warn Yami that next time Seto sees him he is going to strangle him." Jou informed him.

"Yami Kaiba is going to strangle you next time he sees you. So be careful." Yugi said covering the phone.

"Thanks for another death threat." Yami growled still holding his pounding head.

"So when is the date or is it to early to tell." Yugi asked lightly patting Yami on the back.

"We really haven't decided yet. Seto said either after high school or college. Jou explained gazing at the ring that adorned his finger.

"Do you know which it is going to be?"

"I think the mutual agreement is on after college. Unless Seto can't wait that long." Jou smirked at Seto, who glared back at him.

"Well tell more about it at school. Grandpa is calling."

"Ok byes."

"Byes"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Me~ Now people know the answer to life!

Myself~ What in the world would that be?

Me~ Do not yell into your phone when some one else is on the other line. They may kill you.

Myself~ How I that the answer to life? That sounds more like a way to keep yourself alive.

Me~ It sounded good. T-T

Myself~ It will sound even better once I gets her ass in gear and gets my brain!

+Back to I in the Amazon+

I~ Look at the pretty fish! ::sticks hand into river filled with paraona's::

I~ AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

+Back to the normal people+

Myself~ T-T I am doomed!

Me~ Its not that bad Myself. The reviewers like you.

Myself~ ::sniff sniff:: But now I can't make fun of your chapters and mess up the story lines. ::sniff sniff::

Me~ -_-; I think I like you better without your brain.

Myself~ I get your hand out of the water and get my brain back!

Me~ Please R&R and the next chap should be up early next month! 


	21. Papers of Hope Part 1

Disclaimer~ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If something like that did happen I would have room service all the time!

Me~ Please no one kill me. I am going on vaca in a week so I am not going to have access to a computer. Which is why I am getting this chap out and hopefully one or more valentines day ones so this way loyal fans won't kill me!

Myself~ All in one breath. I am impressed!

Me~ Well I may be able to find your brain while I am away.

(Some where in Arizona)

I~ ::Looking under a rock:: Not there.

(Back)

Myself~ I doubt that very seriously.

Me~ Would help if we knew where he hid it.

::See EYMT shipping Myself's brain to Antarctica::

Myself~ No where cold. I hate cold.

Me~ Well onto the fic!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Run no More

Chap 21~ Paper's of Hope (part 1)

"Yugi in here!" Jou whispered through the door opening.

"Jou why are you in here?" Yugi asked walking in, closing the door behind him.

"Honda and Anzu are out to kill me! I don't know what happened but Honda kept shouting something about Seto doing something and that when he found out he was going to get him." Jou whispered looking at the other doors to the deserted classroom.

"Sorry. I almost told them what you told me this morning. But I thought that you wanted to tell them yourself." Yugi smiled nervously.

"Its ok man. Do you know where they are by any chance?"

"I kind of ran away when they started glaring."

"Smart move."

"So are you going to let me see the ring or not?" Yugi grabbed Jou's left hand and started looking over the simple band.

"Its kind of simple. Even for Kaiba's style. One would have thought that he would go out for something so special. " Yugi said propping himself onto the closest desk.

"I think Seto did that on purpose. It would attract more attention if it were elaborate and stylized. Everyone knows I don't have the money for such a ring." Jou blushed. 

"And the stone matches his eyes perfectly." Yugi teased watching Jou turn even redder.

"Yea it does." Jou looked to the ground as the blood rushed in waves to his face.

"Does Kaiba have the same stone as you?"

"Nope. His matches my eyes."

"Seems he has been talking to your sister."

"No! He always tells me when she calls." Jou said bewildered.

"I over heard a conversation Yami was having over the phone with her. He needed plans for our up coming anniversary. She told him the same idea that Seto used." Yugi informed him.

"JOU! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Anzu shouted throwing open the front door.

"What did that punk Kaiba do to you? If he hurt you I am going to kill him!" Honda shouted glaring over Anzu's shoulder.

"Calm down both of you. Seto did something but its nothing to get worked up about." Jou informed waving his arms in a panic.

"What did he do? If he raped you I am personally going to shoot him." Honda growled grabbing Jou by the collar.

"He did nothing of that sort!" Jou shouted blushing like a mad man.

"Then what did he do?" Honda pressed.

"He proposed to me!" Jou confessed kicking Honda lightly in the knee. Which got him out of his grip.

"He what?" Honda blinked ignoring the pain now residing in his knee.

"He did! That is sooo cute!" She squealed knocking Honda out of the way.

"Last night he did." 

"I need to see the ring. When's the date? Where is it being held? Are there going to be any places for all the girls? Who is picking the best man?" Anzu asked him question after question, making his head spin.

"We decided on waiting until after High School or College. Most likely after College, unless Seto wants it earlier." Jou smiled as he tried to pry Anzu off his arm. It wasn't working to well even the crowbar broke.

"Would you please let go of my fiancé's arm?" Seto smirked from the doorway. Everyone turned around to see him leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets. Jou blushed even more.   

"You hurt him in any way and I will get you." Honda glared getting in Seto's face.

"Nice try monkey."

"What did you call-"

"Since Jou can't answer my questions you can." Anzu squeaked landing on Honda's back as she started on her never-ending line of questions. Jou actually thought he saw terror in Seto's eyes.

"Give us a few more months and we can tell you more detail. Until then lay off the investigations." Seto informed her pushing her out of his way.

"Thanks." Jou whispered as he latched himself to Seto's arm.

"Do you have any idea of whom you are inviting?" Yugi asked from the back.

"family, friends, intermediate family of the friends." Seto answered pulling Jou closer to him. Just then the warning bell sounded over the PA system.

"See you later." Seto gave a quick kiss before walking away.

"Come on Honda." Anzu sighed dragging the knocked out Honda.

"Jou can you see me after school. I need to give you something." Yugi smiled.

"Sure see you later." 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Me~ Yes I know short chap, but gives me more time for the valentines fics!

Myself~ And more time to find my brain.

Me~ Very true.

(now in Alaska)

I~ ::In some polar bears mouth:: Not in here

(back)

Myself~ I should have gone. T-T

Me~ But we don't know what could have happened.

Myself~ I would have had better luck then I is having now.

Me~ Well please R&R. I am going to help I search for Myself's brain.  


	22. Papers of Hope Part 2

Disclaimer~ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. As much as I wish I shall never own them,

Me~ I am back with another chapter!

Myself~ Found my brain while on vaca?

Me~ Nope, I was to busy enjoying the surf and sun.

Myself~ Why thank you. -_-;

Me~ Well I have called I back here to give us an update. Making sure that she is looking. 

::See I snorkeling::

Myself~ Then why did you send her in the first place!

Me~ Well it is your brain and no one knows how much trouble you would get into without it. And I am the author so I need to stay here and write. Unless you feel like explaining to the readers why I am not here. ::See rabid fans outside the window with swords and bows::

Myself~ ::backing away:: No your right. You should stay here.

Me~ Onto the fic!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Run no More

Chap 22~ Papers of Hope (part 2)

"Jounouchi Katsuya. Jounouchi." The teacher called out again scanning the heads for the only blond in the class. 

"Jou the teacher is calling you." Yugi whispered over. Jou was staring at his ring still giddy as hell. Seto had actually done it. He was brought out of his lovely wedding cake filled dreams by a piece of chalk hitting him in the head.

"Here!" Jou called out rubbing his head.

"Finally. Kaeda Akai?" 

"You need to pay attention right now." Yugi reprimanded going into mother hen mode.

"But-but I am engaged. I have a right to zone out." Jou whispered back giving his cutest eyes.

"Hold out for another 15 minutes. Then you can go as dazed out as you want." Yugi sighed adverting his attention back to the board.

"But Seto will be there. I can't." Jou whined back.

"Jounouchi be quiet!" The teacher yelled hitting him with another piece of chalk.

"Tell me everything that happened." Anzu demanded glaring at Jou who was sitting in Seto's lap.

"Everything?" Jou raised an eyebrow.

"Ok fine I'll be picky. How did he propose to you?" Anzu sighed.

"In my bed." Seto answered calmly.

"I knew it! You two did go at it in bed!" Honda accused standing up. Jou fell out of Seto's lap bright red and Seto, finally used to the comments only had a light pink dusting his cheeks. 

"We didn't get that far." Seto informed him in his superior business tone.

"Didn't get that far yet! I know what you are planning." Honda was going over the deep end. 

"Obviously Honda. What do you think they will be doing on their wedding night and all throughout their honeymoon." Anzu said matter-of-factly. Jou slipping out of Seto's lap again and this time Seto turned red.

"You say that I am bad." Jou muttered.

"Now I know where you get it from." Seto muttered back.

"The wedding is still years away. Give them some slack." Yugi reasoned.

"Thanks." Jou sighed.

"You hurt Jou, even a sliver, and I will personally make sure that your life is a living hell." Honda threatened. One would think he was going for a death wish.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Yugi sweat dropped.

"I am trying to make sure that Jou is safe." Honda posed as a knight in shining armor. 

"Yes trying to get himself killed." Yugi thought to himself.

"Well you can't protect Seto from hurting him. You're not going to want to be there on the wedding night." Anzu said as if it was normal conversation. Honda fell over, both Seto and Jou slipped, Yugi was choking on his drink and all where blood red.

"I-I promised Mokuba that I would take him out for some ice cream." Seto got up and brushed off his trench coat. 

"Coward." Jou thought but said, "Better be back in time for the rest of fifth." 

"Yes honey." Seto sighed giving Jou a quick kiss before walking off to his car. 

"He must have fallen hard for you a long time ago." Yugi sighed munching on some ridged chips. 

"What makes you say that Yugi?" Anzu asked finally saying something clean.

"Do you think Kaiba would date, let alone marry, some one that he doesn't think that they would be together forever? Be it a girl let alone another guy. He has a reputation to hold up as a high CEO of a growing cooperation."

"You lucky dog you Jou." Honda congratulated the blushing Jou.

"I am not a dog." Jou growled snapping at Honda's hand.

"On the contrary. You're Kaiba's dog now."

"Anzu are you on something today? That sounded just as wrong as all the other stuff." Honda pointed out.

"Seto's right I do get it from them." Jou smiled to himself twisting his ring.

After School

"You called." Jou sang as he hopped in front of Yugi. From the tussled hair, flushed cheeks and tucked out shirt Yugi could piece together why Jou was so perky.

"I need to give you something." Yugi started to rummage through his backpack.

"I don't remember leaving anything at your house. I've been good about remembering lately." Jou pondered out loud.

"I was told to give this to you." Yugi smiled handing over a packet of papers. Jou opened them and started to cry. It was paperwork for his mother to have biological (A/N: Big word!) parental rights of him.

"When did you get these?"

"Over the weekend. I ran into her while I was shopping and she asked if I could give those to you."

"This is…oh ghod…wait till I tell Seto." Jou rambled.

"Then go and tell him. I'm sure he will be thrilled. Add to the good day."

"Thanks Yugi. Bye." Jou ran off as more tears trickled down reminding him of all the memories of his mother.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Me~ Not what people where expecting!

Myself~ What where you on when you wrote this?

Me~ Pixie Sticks. ^_^

Myself~ NOOOOOO!!!

Me~ Sorry for the angst bit at the end. If you could consider it angst.

Myself~ Run while you can! She is high on sugar.

Me~ Well R&R.

All~ Byes for now!   


	23. What To Do?

Disclaimer~ I will one day own Yu-Gi-Oh, but not right now. The rights will no go on E-bay!

Me~ Wow I am being really good at this updating thing.

Myself~ But not about getting my brain back! I have no idea what its been through…or in. Ewww…

Me~ You could always convert to dust bunnies.

Myself~ Nooo!

Me~ Well I have to give thanks to most of my reviewers! I could only get through half of the pages cause there where so many.

Ranma Higurashi, Female Yami/Yugi (thanks for the sugar and chocolate!), Gothic 1, Tabuki Tab Iakkin, Youko-Moon, SweetPea-Fairy, Danzing in Doubtz, Dark-Moon-Lady4eva, FREAK014 (thanks for the pixie sticks!), Shadowy Fluffball, Athena, Crazy One, Voidsenshi, Lightning Sage, Malik Chan, Shadowfire, Darker Magenta, ColeyCarissa, Digigirl Izumi, Digimagic, Someone, Yuki44, Bladegryphon, A Person, Jenna, Kittylyn, Youko Demon, Lunarotimas, and Leafe Zelindar.

Myself~ Aren't there more?

Me~ Yes but since I am coming down to the last like 5 chaps I am saying thanks to all of them in sections. Either that or half the chap would be nothing but the names.

Myself~ Ahhh… you do have a sequel coming out to keep these people from killing you right?

Me~ Of course. It is going to be Seto and Jou's wedding. Not a long sequel but a sequel at that. Well onto the fic!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Run no More

Chap 23~ What to do?

Jou hopped into the limo smiling like an idiot but crying his heart out.

"I didn't think that I was that bad." Seto joked. Jou sniffed handing over the papers. He took them, gave Jou a reassuring kiss and glanced over the typing. His expression went from shocked to confuse to caring.

"Isn't this a good thing?" Seto asked gathering Jou into his arms.

"You heard what she did to me all those years ago. The only reason she would want me back is to collect child support money."

"Or she wants to make amends with you. After finding out what he did to you, she wants to help."

"Her help could have been given a bit sooner. If she wanted to help then she should have taken me the first time!" Jou cuddled into Seto giving soft sobs.

"I really don't know what to tell you Jou. All I can say it to either make amends with your mother and have her gain legal rights of you or just throw the papers away." The rest of the ride home was quiet, save a sob or the sound of a comforting kiss.

"Big Brother! Jou!" Mokuba yelled tackling them at the door.

"Hello to you too Mokuba." Jou smiled patting the kind on the head.

"What are you doing home so early?" Seto gave his brother a hug, walking into the house.

"Our last period teacher fainted and they couldn't get someone to cover the class so they sent us home." Mokuba smiled skipping in between Seto and Jou.

"Is she alright?" Jou asked in concern.

"They didn't say much but they did say that she would be in tomorrow." Mokuba explained.

"That's good." Jou sighed in relief.

"What are you two doing home so early? Normally you go out somewhere before coming home." Mokuba asked looking at both of them.

"We decided to spend some time at home today." Seto answered for Jou.

"Can I go over a friends house at 4? We have a new art project that is due on Thursday." Mokuba looked up with his deadly puppy dog eyes.

"Are you going to be home for dinner?"

"I'll call if I'm not." Mokuba chirped running to his room.

"Thanks." Jou whispered grabbing Seto's arm.

"Have you decided on something yet?" Seto whispered back.

"I'm not sure really what to think on. I mean sure she is my mother and I am suppose to love her and all, but she said so many mean things to me when I was little. Not to mention she made sure that I stayed with my lovely excuse for a father. If I do go I can see Shinzuka all I want and I don't have to worry about all this legal crap. But all I can think of is the number of things that could go wrong." Jou started to growl tightening his grip on Seto's arm.

"Talk to her and find out yourself her reasoning." Seto gave a smiled running his fingers through Jou's hair.

"So this way I can find out that she just look good in front of a crowd. I don't need to shunned by someone twice in my life Seto."

"Call her then, that is all the advice that I can give you."

"I don't even know her number. Not to mention there is a restriction on me calling her, I have to wait for her to call me."

"Call the number on the paperwork, they may have something." Seto suggested.

"I am going to need to think more on this. So if its ok can I take over your room for a bit?"

"Why my room?"

"I feel better in there." Jou smiled.

"Take as much time as you want, but you are coming to dinner." Seto gave Jou a quick kiss before walking off to get some work done. Jou slowly walked around the upstairs of the house thinking about the situation.

"If I do accept this I can see Shinzuka more often, but that means living with my mother. She hated me so much when I was younger so why the sudden change of heart? Did Shinzuka tell her about what was happening with dad and out of pity she wants to take me back. Look like a good caring mother in front of my sister. And if I go with her does that mean she will treat me like her son all the time. Or will it be a selective thing, only when Shinzuka is around. Will I have to move away with her leave Seto? I couldn't handle that everyone I know is here. Then again I don't think Seto would stand back and let that happen." Jou gave out a sigh as he passed a painting on the wall. It was a small soft watercolor picture of a white teacup and a sprig of lavender falling across it. It was one of Jou's favorites, something else then Duel Monsters to look at.

"What would she think of our relationship? Well there is not much she could do about it we are engaged. Would she still want me if she knew I wasn't normal? Has Shinzuka told her and now she wants me back so she could get close to the hottest CEO ever known, also the most powerful right now in the toy business. I can't imagine what Seto would do if he found out that was the case. I don't think she could hire some one to go up against Seto in court." Jou leaned against the white marble wall of the hallway and looked up and the Victorian style ceiling also made out of the same marble. He tried to think back to when he was happy with his mother. There where a few but that was years before the court case and his fathers drinking.

"What am I going to do? I should listen to Seto and just call. What could be the worst that could happen?" Jou picked himself up and walked the very long and round about way to Seto's room looking at the watercolor paintings decorating the walls. He smiled as he reached the doors and walked in.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Me~ Yay a longer chap! Sorry that they have been short but I have a bad habit of making chaps into mini novels.

I~ ::panting:: I'm back!

Myself~ Where is my brain? Did you find it?

I~ I found this rag? Is that close enough?

Me~ -_-;

Myself~ ::left eye twitching:: I am going to kill you!

Me~ Run quickly I.

I~ Nooo!!!!! Not more running!

Myself~ Oh don't worry I am giving you a 2 cm head start before I rip you limb from limb.

I~ AIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! ::runs at the speed of light::

Myself~ ::in scary psychopathic cheery voice:: Ohh I deary I have something to give you. Why don't you come over and see. ::skipps away::

Me~ Umm yea well please R&R. I am going to try and save my yamis from killing each other. Byes for now!    


	24. Confrontation

Disclaimer~ I really don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But if you thought I did then please keep thinking that.

Me~ Ha! I kept I am Myself from killing eachother!

I~ ::tied up and gaged::

Myself~ ::pacing in a cage:: I want out!

Me~ Nope I am making sure that you don't hurt I.

Myself~ She said my brain was a rag!

I~ ::bouncing up and down::  
Me~ Simple and easy mistake.

Myself~ ::fuming::

Me~ Well I am going to say thanks to my other reviewers. Heath 999, Tik, Butt3erflygrL87, Jane Lee, Baby-Blue-Butterfly, Lee of all, Katsuki, Phwee? Yami hobo, Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo, Emmel, Kinsako, Devilburns, Yuri Rikusentai, Kaji the Harlequin, Me (wait when did I review for my own story. J/K Me.) B-Chan, Flaming Heart, Sodapop, Freestyle-death, Yami Megami, Mizz Merquise, Rein, Assassin of the Shadows, Terra Kaiba, Lizzalo, Faia Ookami, D-Chan8, Boo, Emily88 and Sharem.

Myself~ Another long list.

Me~ Yes and onto the fic!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Run no More

Chap 24~ Confrontation

Jou walked into the room collapsing onto the ocean comforter.

"This is a lot harder then it sounds." Jou muttered to himself, pressing his face into the bed. He glanced down to his pocket where the guardian ship paper was sticking out. He could hear Seto's voice telling him to just pick up the phone and get over it. Groaning in frustration he rolled over facing the phone. He pulled out the paper and brought the receiver to his ear.

"Hello this is DCF. How may I help you?" The receptionist giggled.

"My name is Jounouchi Katsuya. My mother, Aremara Nishire, would like to gain guardianship of me again. I want to know how to get a hold of her but I don't know the number and there is a restriction placed on me calling her." Jou timidly answered curling the phone cord around his finger until he was almost sure the circulation was cut off.

"Ah yes she mentioned that you may call. Please hold one moment while I connect you two." She seemed to smile he Jou was put on hold.

"What am I going to say to her? Its been so long since we last saw each other. I'm so confused."

"Hello Katsuya. Are you still there?" His mother answered sounding just as nervous and scared as he was.

"Hello mother." Jou squeaked out. She muttered something before actually talking into the receiver. 

"It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"Recently ok." Jou wanted to kick himself for sounding so bland.

"That's good. Shinzuka is doing well."

"I got the papers. Why?!" Jou covered up the receiver as he let out a sob, tears flooding his vision.

"I want to make amends with you Katsuya. I was such a jerk back then, I was scared that you would end up like your father,: His mother started to cry.

"So you left me with him to make sure that I turned out like him."

"There was nothing else I could do. The apartment only allowed one child per family. Shinzuka and I would have had to move out."

"Shinzuka wouldn't have minded, I'm sure of that."

"I'm really sorry for what I did in the past, I really am. That's why I want to at least be your guardian, not a parent. I want to be a part of your life again. I know Shinzuka would love it if you would stay with us." Jou glared at the thought of leaving Seto's place.

"Please don't bring Shinzuka into this mother. I know she would love it, but I am not so sure about leaving where I am." Jou answered cuddling into Seto's pillow.

"Are you at a foster home?"

"I am staying at a friends house."

"Honda's place?"

"No different friend. Seto's."

"Well…" Jou could see her biting her nails looking completely uneasy.

"Do you think we could talk about this person to person? It may be easier." Jou suggested. The phone thing was not working for him.

"Yes, sure. When would you like to meet?" His question seemed to bring her out of a daze.

"Do you still know where the old park is? The one you took Shinzuka and I to all the time."

"Yes."

"How about tomorrow at four if that is ok with you."

"Yes that should be fine. See you then Katsuya."

"Bye mother." Jou hung up the phone and flopped off the bed.

"Need to tell Seto about this." Jou yawned as he walked down the main staircase. As he walked into the living room he saw Seto and Mokuba playing an intense video game. They where both racing each other and Mokuba was in the lead, but Seto didn't look like he was giving up anytime soon. Jou smiled and watched from the back of the couch.

"Bwahahaha! I am going to beat you sooo badly Seto." Mokuba taunted, actually sounding evil.

"Sorry kid but I am a Kaiba and I have a rep to fulfill." Seto smirked.

"Well you are going to need to fulfill it another day for I have won!" Mokuba boasted striking a victory pose.

"Best two out of three." Seto proposed.

"Now you sound like me." Mokuba laughed as Jou caught his eye.

"Afraid that you can't beat me again?" Seto taunted back, victory gleaming in his eyes.

"Maybe later. I think some one wants to see you." Mokuba motioned to where Jou was standing before walking out.

"What's wrong?" Seto propped himself up on the back of the couch. Jou gave a sob, throwing his arms around Seto's neck kissing him passionately. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Me~ So what do you people think Jou should do? Accept his mothers offer or not?

Myself~ I think you should get me out of this cage.

Me~ That wasn't part of the choices.

I~ Still bouncing up and down.

Me~ Well please R&R and byes for now!   


	25. Park Bench Ponderings

Disclaimer~ Nope don't own it but I will one day! Wait the world ends tomorrow at 2. Hmm better get going on this…

Me~ Sorry for such the long update! Been working on a new Jou/Seto Jou/Seth fic! It's coming along nicely and should be out in a few weeks once I get more then 3 chaps written up. So please read it! It's called Souls and Hearts and the chaps are going to be longer then the ones in this fic!

Myself~ Yet another one?

I~ You already have a bunch in the works that you need to finish let alone start a new one!

Me~ It's a really good idea and I love it! Don't worry though the sequel to this story will come out as well!

Myself~ It better or a few people may track you down and get you to write it!

Me~ But I have gotten death threats!

I~ Think about it, if they kill you no more story.

Me~ Very true…

Myself~ I when did you get a brain?

I~ Oh I found it when looking for yours.

Myself~ That's mine! ::runs after I::

I~ ::sobbing while running:: But I like it!

Me~ Well…umm…yea. Onto the fic!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Run no More

Chap 25~ Park Bench Pondering

Seto responded quickly pulling Jou onto his lap.

"What's-wrong-Jou?" Seto got out in between kisses.

"I'm going to meet her tomorrow, four o'clock as Shinsabe Park." Jou nuzzled his face into Seto's shoulder.

"Make my schedule clear for that day?" Seto murmured petting Jou's hair.

"Please?"

"Anything for you."

"I don't know what she's going to think. Is she going to make me move away with her? Will she force me away from you?"

"She can't force up apart. In a few years we're going to be bonded together through eternity." Seto held up his ring to Jou kissing him on the cheek.

"Mmm…and what a wonderful few years those will be."

"Oh and once I marry you it won't be wonderful." Seto teased smiling.

"Then you're stuck with me forever." Jou giggled resting against Seto's body.

"I like you giggling a lot more then crying. It suits you more." Seto buried his face in Jou's hair.

-Next Day-

"Are you sure this is the right park?" Seto groaned lifting his hand to his head.

"Yes! I remember that swing set over there. And she used to watch us on that bench." Jou plopped himself down on the bench and threw his head back.

"Relax. I don't think she will kill you. And if she attempts then I will have her locked up." Seto whispered wrapping his arms around Jou's shoulders.

"That does worry me but my greatest fear is that she will treat me like a son when Shinzuka is around and shit when she isn't." Jou fell to this side landing his head in Seto's lap.

"Then you can come back. I will take the order back to the courts if needed be."

"You really would do anything for me."

"Well almost anything." Seto teased planting a kiss on Jou's forehead.

"So that means you would save me again if I asked?"

"Without batting an eyelash. You are my one and only." Seto started to kiss up and down Jou's neck.

"Seto darling not until tonight." Jou purred giving a wink. Seto quickly stopped and looked the other way blush painting his face. Jou giggled and looked out onto the green lawn. A woman with short dark brown hair, green eyes and wearing an umber brown cotton business suit caught his eye. He poked Seto and pointed to the woman. Understanding Seto helped him off his lap and into a respectable sitting position.

"Mother!" Jou called out waving his hands. The woman turned and started walking over to them.

"Hello Katsuya. Is he with you?' She pointed to Seto.

"Yes mother he is."

"I thought this was going to be a private meeting." She began to look uneasy.

"He knows the situation mother, but…umm this is my boyfriend and person that I've been living with Seto Kaiba." Jou quickly looked away blushing.

"Y-your boyfriend?" She looked a little shocked.

"Are you angry?" He squeaked shifting closer to Seto.

"No Katsuya. Just a bit shocked. Does your father know?"

"No he doesn't. Please sit." Jou offered the seat next to him. His mother gave a smile and sat down.

"Well now that we've gotten over that shock will you promise not to yell?" Jou looked cutely sheepish.

"Sure Katsuya."

"Seto and I are also engaged to be married." Jou winced when at her truly shocked expression.

"E-engaged?" She choked out.  

"Yes, please don't be angry." Seto wrapped his arms around Jou in comfort.

"No I could never be angry. I'm just shocked at how much of your life that I've missed." She smiled taking Jou's hand.

"We're getting married after we graduate college." Seto informed her, speaking for the first time.

"That's good." She began to look uneasy again.

"Mother I have a question."

"Yes?" He sounded serious.

"If I let you adopt me back will you treat me as you son?"

"Katsuya…"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Me~ ::dodging random things thrown at her:: I'm sorry but that was the best place to leave off!

Myself~ I want my brain back I! ::still chasing I::

I~ But I like it so much! I feel smarter already! ::runs into wall::

Me~ I doubt that seriously. -_-;

I~ ::crying:: Everything is out to get me!

Myself~ Ohh yes everything and everyone! ::leaps at her::

I~ Noooooo!!!!! ::dodges and runs away again::

Myself~ Come back my pretty! ::continues to chase, madman look in her eyes::

Me~ Ok I know before I thanked everyone individually but I lost my place in the reviews! Sorry so I shall just thank everyone that continues to review! I know that is isn't fair for all the people not mentioned but it would take longer to get this chap out if I did that. I also thank the people that reviewed once but you stopped and left me! I was so sad. Oh well hoped you liked the chap and byes for now! Please R&R!      


	26. Sign Please?

Disclaimer~ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I would claim it but Neko Yosei just informed me that there is an evil force out to get authors that claim to own things that they don't. Their called Lawyers! 

Me~ Ok people the chap that you've all been waiting for. Will Jou say yes or no?

I~ I think he will say no. So many people want it.

Myself~ I'm thinking yes. Me doesn't seem like a person to drag out her angst. 

Me~ Well we shall see won't we? Onto the fic!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Run no More

Chap 26~ Please Sign?

"Would you do that mother?" Jou pressed.

"It's been so long since I've had to deal with two children let alone a son. I'm going to try my best to treat you as my son." She gave a true smile as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

"I still don't know. Sure it would be nice to have a mother again, but all my life is here, with Seto and my friends. I couldn't move away from that." Jou leaned back into Seto's embrace to prove his point.

"I'm sorry Jou but if you did let me adopt you then you would have to move away. I don't have the money to provide you and Shinzuka what you need in this town." She cast down her eyes ashamed.

"Then that's going to change things a bit." Jou muttered also looking down.

"May I please speak to Jou alone, over there, if that's ok?" Seto asked pointing over to a pair of plum trees. She nodded and he led Jou over by the hand.

"I don't want to leave." Jou mumbled into Seto's chest.

"I know love, I don't want you to let you go." Seto murmured back.

"I want to give her a chance, I really do. But I can't leave this place. I don't belong anywhere else!"

"Do you really want her back as your mother?" Seto asked seriously.

"Yes. I want my mother. I want to see Shinzuka at any time without having to worry if I am overstepping boundaries. I want to have my family back!" Jou cried.

"Then would you like her to live with us? I'm still not thrilled with her on what she did but if you want her back then I will live with it. Who knows? She may have changed. God knows we have the space. Not to mention Shinzuka and Mokuba would make great friends." Seto lifted Jou's face to meet his, eye to eye.

"Seto I…"

"This isn't a trick question. Just say yes or no and it will be done. No matter what she is going to be my mother-in-law and I think it's better to be on her good side." Seto smiled and gave Jou a peck on the cheek.

"That would be the best thing ever Seto." Jou returned the kiss and cuddled into his chest.  

"Don't you think we should tell your mother about this? She keeps looking over here." Seto whispered.

"Mmm…we should." Jou whispered back. Giving Seto another kiss the pair walked back over to the bench.

"We have a proposition for you Ms. Aremara." Seto started out.

"Yes?" She pressed quizzically.

"Would you come to live with us? Seto has more then enough room and Mokuba and Shinzuka could hang out together. The neighborhood is one of the best and Seto does have top security so if dad ever gets out then you don't have to worry as much." Jou pleaded giving her his best puppy look.

"Katsuya does this mean?"

"Yes I want you back as my mother. I want to see Shinzuka at any time I want. What I really want though is our family back together so when the new one starts we already have something to build on. I can't leave will all my friends here and my future husband." 

"It's such a gracious offer. But I'm not sure if I can accept it yet?"

"Why not!" Jou looked ready to cry.

"I have to talk to Shinzuka on this. I refuse to make such a decision for her. All her friends are back home as well." She smiled wiping away his tears.

"Thanks mom." Jou grinned bringing her into a hug. Seto had to give a smile at the scene; finally his puppy was going to have the family he wanted so badly.

*-* 5 Days Later *-*

"You're the best Seto." Jou purred latching onto Seto's arm. Jou's mother had called two days ago saying that Shinzuka had though it over and said yes, though the past three days where slightly abnormal. Seto had to sign all this paper work allowing her to live there and Jou had gotten the papers signed. Now his mother had full parental rights of him again. Shinzuka successfully switched to Mokuba's school. And from what the little Kaiba said she fully enjoyed the tour he gave her. Little did he mention that the tour was of all the places to make the most mischief.  

"Anything to make you happy Jo-" Jou put his fingers up to Seto's lips.

"No more Jou."

"What do you mean? Seto blinked at the statement.

"Call me Katsuya." Jou smiled replacing his fingers with his lips.

"Mmm…I'll make sure to do that." Seto purred back running his fingers through Jou's sun colored locks.

"Katsuya!" Shinzuka shouted as she latched onto Jou in a leaping hug.

"How's my little sis?" Jou responded in delight hugging her closer.

"Awesome right now big brother." She squeaked and looked around. Once she spotted Seto she bounded from Jou to him.

"Thank-you so much!" She squealed.

"Your welcome." Seto patted her on the head awkwardly. 

"Hey Shinzuka I think Mokuba may be by the moving truck. Why don't you go and say hi to him." Jou suggested.

"Ah I should. See ya!" She let go and ran to the truck. Poor Mokuba didn't know what was coming at him.

"Thanks Katsuya." Seto mumbled resting his head on Jou's shoulder.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Me~ Gya don't kill me for what I did! I have a reasonable logic to this! ::puts up shield::

Myself~ Please explain.

Me~ Well I couldn't have Jou refuse his mother adopting him. It then would take longer to finish the fic and would make Jou go to a foster home. Yes I know another person that the other person trusts could take them in but they would have to sign up for guardianship. And that would be a little awkward to have Seto be Jou's guardian. So it was more logical and believable for her to adopt him.

I~ No! I was wrong!

Me~ Also because so many people really didn't want her to adopt him I have decided to make a full chapter of a day living with Jou's mother. Which means the fic won't be ending so quickly! Since the next chap was going to be the last and after that the epilogue leading up to the sequel.

Myself~ They are still going to be angry.

Me~ But I made the chap a little longer then what it originally was and there was fluff at the end!

I~ I can't believe that I was wrong!

Me~ Well please be nice and R&R.   


	27. New House Situation

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So please don't sue me! I don't even have enough money to get a new computer!

Me- YAY!

I- What is up with her?

Myself- Her computer just crashed and just went through the quickest fix she's ever seen.

I- Thank god for computer repair places.

Me- Wasn't that a quote of the day on my profile page?

Myself- NO! Just write the chap and you will be happier.

Me- ::sniff sniff:: Onto the fic!

-----------------------------------------

Run no More

Chap 27- New House Situation

It was a very interesting change to have Nishire, Jou's mother, and Shinzuka living at the mansion. First, and most annoying, was keeping the siblings out of trouble and restricted areas. With Mokuba's knowledge of the company and his smarts from listening to Seto with Shinzuka's girlish charm, there was no room left unknown to either of them. Seto was going to have to train his guards to have immunity to that charm. Next was Nishire's adjustment to living in the mansion. Being so used to running the show it was hard for her to know where the boundaries lay. She normally caught both Shinzuka and Mokuba in the act, but only knew how to punish her daughter. Last thing she needed was her son's fiancé to get mad with her for reprimanding his little brother and then ending up on the streets. Though Seto's punishments were a lot worse then getting yelled at, so Mokuba would beg and plead to have her yell at him. Last were both Jou and Nishire avoiding each other most of the time. Which was really annoying to all the household, them living together was suppose to get them closer not farther apart. They would talk to each other at meal times and when they where in the same room, but being in the same room was very rare. Seto, still, was running the company, seemingly better. Knowing that Jou was safe and Mokuba had some one to play with, even if they got into every trouble possible.

"Seto please? Shinzuka and I will be really careful." Mokuba pleaded giving Seto the eyes. Shinzuka currently was working on her brother.

"Have you asked Nishire on this yet? After all that is her daughter you would be taking to the concert." Seto gave his smirk, a smirk Mokuba knew all to well when he was beaten.

"But mother won't let me go. She's to over protective." Shinzuka pouted hanging off of Jou's arm.

"Why would that be?" Jou mocked.

"I'm not going to be totally alone. Mokuba will be there with me."

"And you let me go to places like that alone all the time."

"Because you are my younger brother and I have custody of you. Shinzuka is not my younger sibling."

"Yet." She added in.

"There will be guards, the ones that know what they are doing." Mokuba tried again with the eyes.

"It's not even some concert at a stadium where I could see more of the risk of kidnap. This is a local, non-profit, classical one at the park gazebo!" Shinzuka gave an exaggerated sigh.

"That's almost as bad. Late at night in the middle of a populated park, what better way to get kidnapped by scary classical loving people? Seto I think the worse that would happen would be them seeing a couple making out behind a bush." Jou mocked with the same exaggeration giving Seto a glare.

"I'm sorry, but unless she says you can go I have to say no." Seto justified himself.

"We don't need another beach indecent." Jou chuckled along with Shinzuka.

"Now your just being mean Seto." Mokuba cutely stomped turning his back to his brother.

"No I just don't want to get on my future mother-in-law's bad side." Seto quickly whispered.

"Why would you be getting on my bad side Seto?" Nishire naively asked walking through the doorway.

"Oh mother, can I please go and attend?" Shinzuka begged in a fake sophisticated tone.

"Can she please? I will be a perfect gentleman." Mokuba played along. Seto gave a sigh as Jou mentally clapped for his sisters performance.

"Well…ummm…where would you two be going?"

"To the classical music concert at the park gazebo and I won't be alone. Mokuba said that there are going to be guards with us." Shinzuka started to give her socially deprived look hoping for some pity.

"If Seto says Mokuba can go then I see no problem in you going." She gave her daughter a pat on the head.

"Thanks mom." Shinzuka gleefully squeaked out running off with Mokuba.

"Thanks for letting her go." Jou gave his mother a hug then bounced off into another room. Nishire froze for a few seconds then quickly walked in the opposite directing Jou went crying. Seto raised an eyebrow and went after Jou; making a mental note to check the sugar supply later. When he got in there Jou was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

"Don't tell me you go through mood swings." Seto teased sitting down next to Jou.

"She totally froze on me. I should never have jumped in like that." Jou moaned into his hands.

"She looked pretty happy when she left Katsuya." Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's shoulders bringing him to his chest.

"Did she really?"

"She was actually crying." Seto laid his chin on top of Jou's head.

"I think that's a good sign." Jou pushed himself into Seto's lap and fully rested against Seto's chest.

"It's a step Katsuya. It's a step."

-----------------------------------------

Me- Bwahaha yet another chapter close to finishing this almost endless work!

Myself- Does this mean our jobs will be done?

Me- No where close! You are the muses for all my Yu-Gi-Oh fics!

I- I'm useful!

Myself- The joy I feel cannot be repressed.

Me- Then don't repress it and show it. Well until next time and byes for now!


	28. Court Case

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Me- I have finally had time to type!

Myself- Should we cheer?

Me- Yes!

Myself- ::sarcastically:: cheer, cheer.

Me- I would be more cheerful then that!

Myself- Hence why she is locked up in a closet right now.

Me- Oh that's a nice thing to do to your other self.

Myself- It is in hell.

Me- Are we in hell?

Myself- This story is close enough.

Me- ::pulls out lamp post of inescapable death:: Say that again.

Myself- THIS STORY IS CLOSE ENOUGH!

Me- ::relentlessly beats Myself with lamp post::

Myself- .

Me- Onto the fic! .

Run no More

Chap 28- Court Case

"Katsuya breathe, in and out." Shinzuka instructed as Jou paced around the large living room.

"You're acting like this should be our wedding day." Seto teased lightning the mood some.

"It's in the top ten." Jou muttered turning to make another pass.

"Katsuya can you please stop moving back and forth I'm sure Seto doesn't want a rut in his floor." Shinzuka this time reprimanded.

"With a single word my father goes for life of for a few years. Being caught in the act will prevent him from going free." Jou growled balling his fists.

"You're safe here and so is everyone else. You have nothing to worry about." Shinzuka took Jou's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm worried about Yugi. He was the only person to witness this and is going to be called up. If my father ever gets out he will go after him."

"I don't believe he will be getting out that quickly. Child abuse alone starts at 5 years and goes up depending on the severity of the abuse. With your case I would say around 20-25 years. Attempted man slaughter will go for about 20. I'm not sure if a 70 or 80 year old person could really do much." Seto tried to reassure him.

"I guess, but I have to testify everything that has happened." Jou held back a sob clutching Shinzuka's hand.

"You're not going to be alone. All of us are going to have to testify." Seto wrapped his hands around Jou's shoulders.

"Your will be relatively easy." Jou mumbled leaning into Seto.

"Maybe." Everyone began filing into the court room and the judge took his seat. Seto and Jou took their seats along with Seto's lawyer at the plaintiffs table as Jou's father and a court appointed attorney sat at the defendants table. He gave a venomous glare at the teens before facing the judge. The first hour was relatively boring for everyone. The lawyers go up and give their opening arguments to the jury and the jury was supposed to listen. But it was obvious most had zoned out through half of it and the ones that didn't looked like they were on meds. Once the actual trial started Jou lost all the nerve that he gained during the speeches, which wasn't a lot to begin with. His palms got slicked with sweat and downed almost all the water in the pitcher. The defense table started off with Jou's father's closest friends attempting to get a foundation to his life style. All said basically the same thing; he was a good man and got depressed easily after his wife left. And got drunk on a few occasions but they tried to stop him. Jou resisted the urge to fall over laughing. Most of the time the guys where trying to get Jou's father drunk and where just as drunk as he was. As pitiful as they tried to make it sound the jury was no where close to buying the stories, most looked like they wanted to shoot them for their stupidity. Especially with the cross examination Seto's lawyer was giving them. Nishire and Shinzuka were also called up to the stands. Nishire testified why she divorced him, which then went against what all the other witnesses said, and Shinzuka was just asked if she remembered any violent natures her father exhibited. Shinzuka stated her eye problem and that she was too young to remember much of anything back then. Nishire was the only one who had a cross examination done all on the grounds of the divorce.

"So far it seems like he is going to be in for life." Seto whispered over to Jou taking his hand.

"It doesn't seem like they are in our favor either." Jou whispered back.     

"The defense calls up Yugi Mouto to the stand." Both Seto and Jou looked over their shoulders to see a terrified Yugi walk down the aisle to the stand. He did his oath and sat down on a dictionary so they could see his face. The defense attorney stepped up to the podium.

"What where you doing the night of March 16th?"

"Jou had just came over for some help on his homework and accidentally left his book at my house. So I walked over to give it back to him.

"Why not just wait till the next day of school."

"He didn't finish it yet and said he would at home."

"Approach the witness with exhibit A1?"

"Proceed." The lawyer approached the stand with an algebra book placing it on the railing.

"Is this the book you where talking about." Yugi flipped open the front cover scanning over the table inside.

"Not the exact one but it is the same kind of book." The lawyer went back to the podium.

"What happened once you got there?"

"I went up the outside route to the backdoor and knocked."

"Why the outside?"

"It's been the only way shown to me. I didn't know how the inside structure was."

"Ok so you knocked on the door."

"Then I heard a crash, bang and a scream from inside. So I climbed on a crate outside to make sure everything was alright." Yugi started to tremble as he got closer in the story to his ultimate nightmare.

"What did you see?"

"Jou was being lifted up by the arm and his father was standing on his ankle. There was a snap and Jou screamed again."

"What did you do after that?"

"I ran home after Jou was driven off somewhere by his father."

"You didn't call the police or anything?"

"No. That was the last thought running through my mind."

"No further questions." He walked away and Seto's lawyer went up for a round.

"Yugi how long have you known Jou?" He started off, compassion showing.

"Since freshman year started."

"And you two have been really good friends since then?"

"We started off a little shaky, but yes we have."

"Did he ever mention anything about the abuse happening at home?"

"No. He always acted normal."

"Define normal please."

"Happy and full of life with a bit of stubbornness nothing of domestic violence."

"Is it true that you yourself where abused as a child?" Yugi visibly tensed up and answered in a small squeak.

"Yes, that's why I am living with my grandfather."

"So once you saw the abuse that was happening to Jou those memories started running through your head."

"Sadly yes they did."

"Nothing further." Seto's lawyer walked back to the table and Yugi was let go when there was to be no redirect. The smallest of the group walked back down the hall and curled up in Yami's arms.

"There will be a 10 minute recess then the plaintiff can bring up a witness." The judge announced. The jury got up and filed out with the judge behind them. Everyone in the stands also left to do their own thing. Jou's father was taken out through a side door and his lawyer followed shuffling through some notes.

"So who are you going to call up next?" Seto asked his lawyer.

"I'm going to call up Jou. So far only one side of the story has been told and they need to know the effects that this act has left on my client."

"This is more of a play then actual justice." Jou muttered.

"It always is. Who can look the best up on stage wins." The lawyer got up heading outside for a smoke.

"I don't want to go up Seto." Jou collapsed against Seto's side.

"You have to, it's time for all the other people to know your story." Seto whispered running his fingers through Jou's hair.

"He'll be watching me."

"Then give a performance to remember. You said yourself that this was more of a play then anything." Seto smiled placing a kiss on Jou's lips. All too soon was the recess over and Jou was up on the stand. He swore in and gave his name to the record and Jury before taking his seat. Seto's lawyer stood at the podium flipping through his note pad.

"About what time did you parents break up?"

"I was about 5/6. It was really close to my sixth birthday I remember that."

"Is that when the abuse started?"

"Around there, once DCF left him alone for good. But over the years it got progressively worse."

"Can you explain exactly what he did?"

"Shattered my ankle about 3 times, random knife cuts and stabs, burn marks from cigarettes and he threw anything at me that wasn't nailed to the floor or the walls."

"Did he ever rape you?" The whole court room went silent waiting for the answer. Jou looked over to Seto hoping to find some relief in his normally passive eyes. But he didn't find exactly what he wanted to, they where full of fear hoping that the question wasn't true, and also angry that if the question was true he would be in the jail cell with him.

"No. But he had made empty threats about it." Seto let out the breath he was holding, his father better not have touched him.

"Did he ever abuse your mother or sister at any time?"

"Not that I know about with my mother. My father never got a chance to get to my sister, I was always around her."

"And you paid for the operation that she mentioned before?"

"Yes. With the money I won from duelist kingdom, I had a promise to keep."

"What would that promise be?"

"To bring her to the beach one more time to see the sun set." The jury gave a coo of sympathy and sweetness.

"No further questions." He got off the podium and the defense lawyer went up shifting through his own notes.

"During the abuse time did you attempt to contact the police?" Oh this set of questions was going to be a dozy.

"Yes in both America and Japan."

"Yet nothing happened?"

"Not on their part but on my fathers part yes. After the police left he would beat me almost to death."

"If there was hope then why stop trying to get him in jail?"

"If every time you hoped and did something about it and it failed. Then where sent to the hospital because you tried I think you would have stopped pretty quickly as well." The audience snickered as the lawyer had a blush of embarrassment on his face.

"When did your father start heavy drinking?"

"About a few months before the divorce at first it was because of the stress his job put him under for that project. But even after the project was long done he would still go out and drink."

"You never contacted anyone about it?"

"I was only 5 or 6! I didn't know it was a problem! I wasn't even thinking of health classes at that time!" The audience laughed out loud this time. The lawyer was a true idiot asking questions that he knew Jou couldn't answer.

"No further questions." He got down and sat at his seat, instantly getting yelled at by Jou's father. Jou ran back to his seat clutching Seto in a death grip.

"You can call up another witness you know." The judge said looking at the lawyer his face showing the confusion at the retreat back to his table.

"I was getting my list." He flushed in embarrassment looking over his list as Jou's father sighed banging his head on the table.

"Can you please not do that Mr. Jounouchi? It ruins the finish." The judge asked smiling. He gave a growl before tapping his finger on the table instead.

"The defense calls up Seto Kaiba to the stand." Seto gave a nod to Jou before prying him off and calmly walking up to the stand taking his seat.

"When you first took Jounouchi in did you know of the problem?"

"Yes but at that time there wasn't enough evidence to bring him to court before now." Man Seto knew how to answer questions without showing what he was really thinking. Jou could see the man at the podium scratch off a question on his pad then went back to questioning his witness.

"Where you collecting evidence?" Seems the lawyer was trying to get Jou's love into a tight spot. Good luck on that one.

"Yes, I got conversations recorded about Jou testifying the abuse his father was putting him through and saying that all the excuses on his medical records were false and the records as well."

"The hospital allowed this?"

"Yes. He was under my care and I needed to bring him under my insurance and to do that I needed his records."

"Why did you invite Jounouchi's mother and sister to live with you?"

"If he did take the guardianship with his mother then he would have had to move away. And since I am not his legal guardian I invited his guardian to stay."

"Then why not go for guardianship if you wanted him to stay so badly?"

"It is illegal here for a guardian to marry their charge." A few gasps and a bunch of laughs went through the court room as Jou blushed a bright red.

"You are engaged to him?" The lawyer coughed out his eyes wide.

"Yes and if you have a problem I will take you personally to court for discrimination." Jou lifted his head in pride silently saying that he was going to marry one of the most wanted men in Domino.

"What was the motive to help him, before you two decided to get married?"

"He was in need and only a cold hearted person would have turned their back on a person in this situation." Yami had to smirk at this, in the beginning Seto was in pure refusal to take him in. Only with threats did he actually take Jou in.

"Is it true that you yourself were abused by your step-father?" Seto saw Jou give him a quizzical look out of the corner of his eye. This really wasn't the way he wanted to tell him, but he was going to find out anyways.

"Yes." There was an icy tone to that answer that made everyone but Jou and Seto's lawyer cringe back.

"Is it also true that you pushed him out of the office window?"

"Objection! That has nothing to do with the motives my client had in helping my other client!" Seto's lawyer shouted making Jou fall out of his chair in surprise.

"Objection sustained." The judge announced and the defense lawyer grumbled.

"Doesn't Seto have him trained? Through my poor Seto what else have you gone through that you haven't told me?" Jou crawled back into his seat giving nothing but loving looks.

"Why did you have to go back to the house?"

"Katsuya wanted to get some school supplies, clothes and a few sentimental items."

"Could you describe the items?"

"Basic clothes, his school supplies I didn't see the other item's for I was looking out for his father."

"No further." He got down off the podium and back to his seat.

"Plaintiff do you have any questions?" The judge asked hands folded on the desk.

"No your honor." Seto was sent back to his table. Jou's father's testimony went rather quickly on the plaintiff's part. All the evidence pointed to how bad and long the abuse went on. Defense seemed to painfully drag out their part of the testimony saying that all the evidence was a lie. It showed on the jury's faces that they were bored and didn't believe a word that he said.

"There will be 15 minute recess and then closing statements start. Then the jury can determine the verdict." The jury filed out and the judge left.

"Is what the defense lawyer said true?" Jou whispered leaning on Seto's side.

"Sadly yes." Seto still had that icy tone.

"I wish I could have been there to help. Like your helping me."

""You didn't know me at that time and it ended years before we even met." Seto wrapped one of his arms around his fiancée's waist.

"I wish I did." Jou leaned his face into Seto's shoulder and sobbed. The recess went almost as quick as it came for most and closing statements started. Jou couldn't remember half of what either lawyer said as he dozed on and off. The only thing keeping him awake was the random shake from Seto when he noticed Jou fell asleep. The jury left to make a verdict.

"Don't worry Jou everything is going to be fine." Shinzuka whispered over from the railing.

"Yea with all the evidence he has to be guilty." Yugi joined in. Jou looked over his shoulder wondering when Yugi got up to the front of the court house.

"My concern is how many years he is going to be getting." Jou whispered back. The conversation lasted until the jury got back in, all 2 hours of that time.

"The jury finds Mr. Jounouchi guilty." The head person said.

"And 25 years for sever child abuse and 25 more for attempted manslaughter." The judge announced adjourning court. Everyone but Seto tackled Jou shouting their happiness. Jou's father gave him a glare saying when he got out of jail he would be back, at the age of 94. Seto pulled Jou out of the pile and into a long kiss.

"We have to throw a party for this!" Shinzuka shouted.

"We what!?" Both Seto and Jou shouted in unison.

------------------------------------------------------

Me- My fingers! They hurt!

Myself- Wow that was a really long chap…

I- I got out of the closet!

Me- At the end of the chap.

I- Nooooo!!!! ::sniff sniff::

Myself- Just like I planned.

Me- I hope that wasn't to boring of a chap. And next is the last chap of this whole fic!

I- Then the sequel! The wedding!

Me- You are right I. Next chap will be the epilogue and then I will have finished my first chap fic! Go me!

Myself- Please R&R

All- Byes!


	29. No Need to Run

Dislcaimer- I don't own these people in Yu-Gi-Oh. But can I claim the clones?

Me- O.O I can't believe that it's taken me this long to update.

Myself- That's what you get for having a job, last minute summer homework and an AP classes.

Me- But still this has been to long.

I- I was locked up for such a long time.

Me- I haven't written in such a long time, I need to change this.

Myself- Then just get on with this story and let the readers be happy.

Me- I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I will try my hardest to be faster. And the sequel should be out in a short amount of time. Onto the fic!

------------------------------------------------------

Run no More

Chap 29- No Need to Run

"Seto this is so boring!" Jou whined as he dramatically fell on the table in the dining room. Seto seriously thought then to try and convince Jou to going into theater with the acting skills he was showing at this moment.

"But it needs to be done. I've already gotten accepted and the deadlines are coming up shortly Jou. Now do you want to stay in Japan or go out of the country?" Seto asked holding up two different college pamphlets.

"Where else would I go? Unless you secretly put the French language in my head I am doomed." Jou gave him a look that said he was staying in Japan.

"The French language is a very nice language. I should teach it to you sometime. But you speak perfect English and you know it. So why not go to the United States? New York has some of the best Art colleges in the world." Seto held up a brochure of a very nice looking college located in New York.

"I really don't want to go back to New York if I don't have to. I have such a nice rep with the cops there already." Jou gave a very obvious look of no.

"Ok that rules out about half of the colleges that you can go to." Seto pushes about three fourths of the pile to the floor leaving about 10 colleges left. Not a very nice variety to pick from in his opinion.

"Who knew photography would be so hard find in a college!" Jou then dramatically fell out of his chair.

"Sure you don't want to go into acting there Katsuya?" Seto snickered looking at his fiancé sprawled out on the ground.

"That would be even harder to find." Jou glared up at him.

"Well this is being difficult because you are making it difficult Katsuya. If you would just tell me the name of a college that you want to go to I can tell you all about it, courses to campus." Seto groaned at the frustration of this project.

"One that has photography as a major." Jou stated confidently. That statement got him smacked upside the head.

"All of them have a major in photography." Seto growled.

"Which has the most open photography course like an Independent study, or something around there? I want to build my portfolio up on my terms not the teachers." Jou asked picking up a random pamphlet. Seto sang silent praise as they where finally getting somewhere in this.

"None of them have that exact course, but these three seems to put an emphasis on letting their students have a free roam on projects and study themes." Seto handed Jou the information.

"Seto they are all in New York." Jou sighed turning them over.

"That's because New York's pride is in their Arts."

"Why do you want me to go to a New York school so badly?" Seto reached over and pulled Jou into his lap hugging him tightly.

"Because I want you to have the chance for the best educations in your field." He whispered into Jou's hair.

"And you going to New York has nothing to do with it."

"A little, I would prefer to not be on the other side of the world from you." Seto finally reviled his more true intention. Jou had a serious look on his face as he seriously thought about going back to New York. Sure hew would be close to Seto, since the college he as accepted into was about a block away in the business section. But that meant that he was going to have to go back to some areas that were just meant to be left alone. Yet Seto was going to be there to protect him and that was something he didn't have the last time he was there.

"Fine Seto I'll look into the colleges in America. But I am only going to the ones close to you." Jou placed his hands over Seto's giving them a gentle squeeze.

"That's good to hear." Seto whispered grabbing the broachers that he pushed onto the floor. The morning of the leave was a sad yet joyous one. Jou was thrilled that he was actually accepted, even though he went along with Seto's plan thinking he wasn't going to get into one, and it was one with an awesome photography program. But that meant he was going to have to leave home and start out a new life in a whole new country that was about as far away as you could get. Also he was going to be there for 6 years of his life, so there was no going home for a weekend to see anyone.

"We don't want you to go!" Yugi and Honda cried both latching onto Jou.

"Hey I am going to be coming home on Christmas break and stuff. Not to mention the summers there are longer. So I am coming fully home in May and leaving in August. Besides you guys are going to be in school to, so worry more about that then me ok?" Jou tried to reason knowing they may plan for him to miss the flight.

"He's not staying there alone either. My school is only a few city blocks away." Seto said coming up from the information desk.

"But he won't be here." Yugi sniffed.

"I'm sure Yami can keep you busy while I'm gone." Jou gave Yugi a wink and the small duelist went scarlet.

"Flight 237 to New York from Tokyo will be boarding at Gate 12. Passengers please go to the gate." The intercom announced.

"Well that's us, bye guys!" Jou gave each person a hug, where as Seto just nodded.

"Good Luck!" Everyone shouted as they went into the plane.

------------------------------------------------------

Me- I AM DONE! THIS WHOLE FIC IS FINISHED! MY SECOND CHAPTER FIC COMPLETE!!!!

Myself- Oh my…

I- I am so happy for you Me!

Me- Ok people I don't know when the sequel is going to be posted. So far the only thing I have down is the name of the fic which is Plans to Run with.

Myself- There is going to be another one!!!

Me- Yes another one where you are a muse hard at work!

Myself- No! Not another thing in which I must suffer through!

Me- I don't pay you to just sit there, I pay you to help me with ideas!

Myself- You don't pay me at all!

I- I wouldn't mind some pay…

Me- Maybe if you do well in the next fic then you can get paid.

I- Really?

Me- Yes.

I- Yay!

Me- See you in the sequel! Byes for now!


End file.
